The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower
by H3CH1C3R4
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura se odian. Pero también se desean. Así que, Syaoran hace una apuesta con Sakura de que ella perderá su virginidad con el para el final del mes! Qué ocurrirá? SS Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: los personajes no son mi propiedad, son propiedad de _Clamp._

Este fic es de _Saori_ yo simplemente soy la traductora.

N/T: ha! Aquí les traigo la traducción de otro fic.. quién se iba a imaginar que me iba a meter de full traduciendo? Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Aquí tienen el primer capi, disfrútenlo!

* * *

°o.O Capítulo 1 O.o° 

Sakura suspiró, pasando una mano por sus mechones color caoba. Una de las cosas que ella más odiaba sobre la escuela era caminar sola por los pasillos. Sonaba estúpido, ella lo sabía, pero se sentía como una perdedora caminando totalmente sola. No era que ella no tuviera amigos, sólo era que usualmente ninguno iba hacia la misma dirección que ella. Ella de verdad necesita algo de emoción.

Sakura estaba caminando hacia el tercer periodo de inglés, cuando de pronto sintió un algo pesado abalanzarse hacia ella. "Oof!" Un grito sofocado escapó de su boca, y ella sintió algo difícil recuperar el aliento.

"Saku, Saku, Saku…" Syaoran negó con su cabeza en forma de consternación. "Imagina que yo fuera un asesino o un violador. Tu qué harías? Yo podría, fácilmente," Syaoran levantó sus cejas sugestivamente mientras que anunció las palabras lentamente, haciéndola rodar los ojos, "_fácilmente _aprovecharme de ti".

"Quítateme de encima, gordo!" Sakura lo quitó de encima de ella, y frunció el seño al chico de cabello desordenado. "Te lo dije, Li. Nadie puede tocarme; así que déjalos intentar aprovecharse de mi!".

Esta era una discusión inusual, inclusive para los dos. Discusiones eran muchas entre los dos, pero nunca acerca de contenido sexual como esta. Ellos tendrías su diversión fastidiando y humillando al otro por ellos mismos y frente una audiencia, pero ambos la verdadera razón detrás de todo eso. Era como electricidad cuando se tocaban, y lujuria los invadía de manera que la única forma para aligerarlo era mostrar los defectos y debilidades del otro.

"Quieres apostar en eso?" Syaoran le preguntó engreídamente mientras que ella se levantaba del suelo. Sakura recogió su mochila ignorándolo. "Vamos. Yo sé que tu no eres completamente pobre. Tu puedes me puedes pagar, después que gane".

Sakura ya no pudo soportar su vanidad y giró su mirada llena de odio hacia él. "Si claro! Yo _nunca_ pierdo apuestas, y no voy a comenzar ahora".

Syaoran sonrió afectadamente. Tenía a la pequeña Flor de Cerezo atrapada en su trampa. "Ya lo veremos mi ingenua Saki. Te apuesto que para el final de este mes habrás perdido tu virginidad… _conmigo_".

Sakura rió. "Ya quisieras. Vamos, Li! Sigue soñando; no te puedo ver ni en pintura, yo nunca seré atrapada muerta en cama con alguien como tu". Ella continuó su camino hacia su clase de Inglés, como los atestados pasillos, estaban vacíos ahora. Syaoran corrió para alcanzarla, y se detuvo a su lado.

"Así que aceptas?" Syaoran preguntó, ni sintiéndose inseguro de el mismo en lo más mínimo.

"Qué es lo que tiene que hacer el perdedor?" Sakura inquirió, en realidad no prestándole atención mientras que siguió caminando por el pasillo C.

"Veamos. Dinero? No. Esta es una apuesta especial, no todos los días tengo el honor de desflorar a Sakura Kinomoto". Sakura le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a la cual el simplemente sonrió. "Qué tal si el perdedor...

* * *

N/T: ahí tienen el primer capi! Espero que hayan quedado tan cortados como yo cuando lo leí, que diga! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... quieren saber que ocurre? Dejen reviews, me levantan el animo, y publico el siguiente capi.. X3 Nos vemos! 

Chaop!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de _CCS_ no me pertenecen, pero le pertenecen a alguno de uds? Déjenme pensar... ehh, NOPE! perdon X3.. sigamos con el fic.

Este gran pieza no fue escrita por mi, yo soy la orgullosa de traductora, la autora es _Saori._

N/T: Konnichiwa minna! Segundo capi finalmente UP!

* * *

°o.O Capítulo 2 O.o° 

"El perdedor tiene que ser el esclavo sexual personal del ganador." Syaoran dijo triunfalmente. Sakura lo miró como si el fuera algún engendro.

"Yo no quiero eso si gano. Yo no soy a adicta-sexual como ciertas personas." Sakura lo miró con mordacidad. "Que tal solo un esclavo que tiene que hacer **cualquier cosa** que el otro les diga." Sakura comprometió. No había ninguna forma en que ella iba a perder. Especialmente no contra Li Syaoran.

Syaoran se llevó su mano a su barbilla, y la frotó pensativamente. "Trato." El sonrió ampliamente y ella rodó sus ojos.

"Veamos. Hoy es 14. El 14 del próximo mes es cuando la apuesta terminará. Así que, eso significa que el 14 de Febrero es el día." Sakura dijo pensando.

"Muy bien. Así que... eso significa que ya hemos empezado?" Syaoran preguntó engreídamente. El tenía una idea que sería simplemente perfecta para empezar la apuesta.

"Si. Oh, mierda. Estamos atrasados, los pasillos están vacíos y hemos perdido como 5 minutos de clase." Sakura empezó a caminar rápido hacia la clase de Inglés. Un agarre fuerte en su codo la detuvo.

"Ahora espera solo un minuto, pequeña Kura. Quiero ganar esta apuesta tan pronto como sea posible." Hubo un destello en sus ojos ámbares que a Sakura no le gustó para nada.

"Podrías darle un parado a todos los sobrenombres? Tu no deberías ni siquiera llamarme Sakura. Nosotros no somos amigos, así que eso significa que me tienes que llamar Kinomoto." Sakura intentó liberar su codo de su agarre, pero no cedió. Maldición todo el entrenamiento que hace!

"Pero, Sak-Sak," El hizo un puchero fingido al cual el sabía que Sakura miraría con odio. Lo cual hizo. "Nosotros vamos a ser íntimamente," Su mirada se oscureció al decir esa palabra, y una sonrisa afectada remplazó su puchero. "Cercanos."

"Nosotros no lo somos! Tu no vas a ganar Li." Sakura dijo testarudamente.

"Ya lo veremos." Syaoran lanzó a Sakura sobre su hombro fácilmente.

"Hey! Bájame, imbécil!" Sakura forcejeó para quedar correctamente parada de nuevo, pero de nada sirvió.

"Sólo admite que tu me deseas Sakura." Syaoran agarró sus piernas y brazos fuertemente mientras que se dirigió rápidamente por los pasillos a su lugar secreto.

"No lo hago! Puedo gritar Li, y no creas que las personas no me van a oír! Soy ruidosa! Soy una porrista después de todo!" Sakura comenzó a gritar desde su posición.

"Gritar realza el placer sexual sakura. Yo sabía que tu me deseabas. Si estas gritando y gimiendo en la cama, es solo liberar tensión sexual. Y aparte, yo sé de un lugar donde nadie va a oír tus gemidos de placer." Dijo Syaoran conforme abría una puerta hacia el closet del conserje.

"Yo no estaré gritando en placer! Estaré gritando en repugnancia!" Sakura gritó. Ella no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, todo era un zumbido mientras que sus alrededores giraban.

Syaoran ignoró su comentario y colocó sus pies en el suelo. Ella aún estaba mareada por haber estado de pies a cabeza mientras que el corría, así que el aprovechó ese momento para presionarla contra la pared.

Tan pronto como Sakura sintió sus pies golpear el suelo, fue empujada firmemente contra la pared. Cuando su vista se volvió más clara, chequeó sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de closet. El cuarto era alrededor de cinco pies de ancho y cuatro pies de largo. Las paredes eran de cemento y se dio cuenta de que Syaoran no mentía cuando dijo que nadie escucharía sus gritos.

"Puede la pequeña Sakie ver ahora?" Syaoran preguntó juguetonamente. El besó su nariz, no queriendo empezar todavía, ella podía verlo. No sería tan divertido de ella no poder ver.

"Y-Yo pienso..." Sakura gruñó y levantó una mano para sentir su cabeza.

Syaoran tomó su mano y la empujó hacia la pared arriba de su cabeza. "Bien." El tomó el control de sus labios y forzó su boca abierta, antes de que su lengua pudiera explorar su boca de sabor dulce.

"Déjame ir!" Sakura forcejeó para liberar su mano. Si no hacía algo rápido, temía que quizás ella respondería a sus besos. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente dentro de su pecho, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de controlarse.

"Eso no fue muy agradable, mi flor." Syaoran regañó. El frotó su mandíbula con su mano libre, (la otro esta sosteniendo la mano de Sakura.) entonces agarró la mano que lo golpeó. La colocó al lado de la otra mano y por consiguiente tenía sus muñecas en su agarre de una mano.

"Para de pretender Sakura. Nadie se puede resistir a Syaoran Li." Syaoran susurró a centímetros de distancia de sus exquisitos labios rojos. Cuando el estaba a punto de ir por un beso, ella giró su cabeza lejos de el, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. "Tenlo a tu manera," El empezó a besando y mordisqueando su cuello y haciendo un camino hacia u hombro. El mordió un poco, y lamió una y otra vez eso estaba seguro que dejaría marcas para después.

Sakura estuvo a punto de perder su cabeza. No! Ella no se rendiría ante el. Ella no perdería ante el! "No!" ella levantó su rodilla y golpeó su entre pierna. Duro.

El gruñó en dolor. La liberó y se arrodilló en el suelo sosteniendo sus personales. "Dios Sakura! Si tan solo me queda una bola, será menos placentero cuando estemos en cama." El trató de cubrir su dolor con fastidios.

"Te sugiero que te calles si no quieres perder la otra." Sakura le frunció el ceño. Ella caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Te veo en 6to periodo!" Le guiñó un ojo y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Cuando la mayor parte del dolor pasó donde el sol no brilla, se sentó y suspiró. "Simplemente no lo entiendo. Cualquier otra chica se desvestiría ella misma y me rogaría que la tome. Así que por qué no Sakura?"

Afuera en el pasillo Sakura estaba tratando de estabilizar el latido de su corazón. "Tengo que ser más cuidadosa. El casi me tuvo!" Sintió a su cuello doliendo por sus tibios labios. Su mano examinó sobre la zona roja la cual dolía, pero sintió que quería más. "Yo no puedo perder. Yo no perderé."

* * *

N/T: wow! Tantos reviews! Me encanta saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo! Muchísimas gracias a todos! 

Y qué tal quedó? Espero les haya gustado X3! En el otro fic que estoy traduciendo expliqué el por qué de mi tardanza, es que estado un pelo ocupada y lo estaré por las próximas semanas, ojo! Eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonar las traducciones ni mi fic XD!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

cerexita 16: jajaja, sip! Hasta ahí! No se si en este capi lo recompenso, pero no soy la autora así que a mi no me culpen, pero me encantó saber que quedaron intrigados X3! También me agrada mucho saber que te 'guste lo que lees' y espero que mis traducciones no dejen corto al fic.. gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

sakuyita: que chévere que te guste! Y tranqui, en este capi pasó una que otra cosita, pero esperen a los próximos capis!

Ariliss: no es mi culpa! Buaah T.T! Culpa a las personas que complicaron el bendito examen que voy a presentar! Pero bueh, tardaré lo menos que pueda para actualizar, va? Nos vemos manis!

Carolina: jajaja, yo también quedé toda cortada cuando la leí, como todas(os). Es burda de chévere que te haya gustado el fic! Y lo continuó a penas pueda XD!

carmen: ehh, de verdad no se qué significa 'pilla la verda', me imagino que cortada.. bueno, no importa, gracias por tu review! Y me encanta saber que te gusto el fic!

xSAORIx: hahaha, well at least you already know two languages. And you don't have why to thank, thank you for letting me translate the fic, and it's a relief that you liked how I'm doing it. Thanks! See ya!

Naomi Girl: es cheverísimo saber que te haya gustado la traducción ya que ya lo has leído en inglés, gracias por haberme hablado de este fic, mira como han terminado las cosas XD. Y de verdad me encanta ser traductora, así que pienso seguir haciéndolo con próximos fics y por sobre todo si llego a fracasar como escritora X3. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos pronto!

MC: muchas gracias por el review! De pana no saben cuanto me han ayudado al hacerme saber que les gusta como traduzco y que no son disparates lo único que traduzco XD. Sigue con el fic!

sakurainlove: hahaha, gracias por la porra! De pana tienes que leerlos próximos capis, tanto por lo que hace Syaoran como por cómo actúa Sakura y cómo van cambiando las cosas X3. Espero poder continuarla pronto! Si es que me lo permiten, hehe. Nos vemos pronto!

Bueno, damas y caballeros eso es todo por ahora X3. Nos vemos pronto! Ciao! Y no se les olvide dejar REVIEWS!


	3. Nota

Un gran saludo a todas mis queridas(os) lectoras(es), si es que aun me siguen.. S..

De verdad no saben cuanto lo siento! Mil y un disculpas, les voy a explicar lo que me ha pasado:

Me mude de ciudad.

Empecé en la uni.

No tengo Internet en donde vivo.

Mi compu se daño.

Ahora díganme uds. Si estas son razones suficientes para que me disculpen por no haber continuado con los fics.. inclusive ya tenia el 4to capi de I Dare You, el 3ro de The Bet, el 2do de Camino a la Felicidad y tenia un 1er capi de otro fic que iba a publicar, pero se me daño la comp. Y perdí todo T.T, me estoy muriendo, bueno, en fin, no crean que me he olvidado de lo que tengo pendiente.. solo les pido disculpas..

Chaop!! Que estén bien, y compréndanme porfaaa!


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los estoy tomando prestados por un ratito.. XD

Así como el fic le pertenece a _Saori._

N/T: volvííííí!! Después de mucho tiempo de estar ausente.. --"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 3 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 14 de Enero, 1er Día

Días Restantes: 31 Días

"Kinomoto, que agradable que se nos una. Parece que faltó al 3er período el día de hoy, al igual que el Sr. Li. De casualidad sabe si el va a atender a mi clase?" La Sra. Kyoki, su profesora del 6to periodo, pregunto con curiosidad desde su escritorio.

"No lo sé profesora." Sakura respondió haciendo una reverencia. Hablar de él era lo menos que ella quería hacer. Quizás, solo quizás, lo pateó lo suficientemente fuerte en la ingle como para que no se aparezca en la clase. Pero, por otra parte, eso fue hace tres períodos.

Sakura continuó dirigiéndose hacia su asiento al final del salón y se dejó caer al lado de Tomoyo. " Hey Sakura-chan! Por qué faltaste al 3er periodo?"

Sakura suspiró molesta y refunfuñó. "Es una larga historia, y no estoy de ánimo para contarte en este momento. Te prometo que te cuento luego mientras que prometas no mencionar el nombre de Syaoran Li por el resto del día."

Tomoyo se rió. "Ah, ya veo."

"Dónde estabas a la hora del almuerzo? Acaso ocupada con alguien en especial?" Preguntó Sakura subiendo sus cejas. Sabía exactamente donde Tomoyo había estado. Solo que le encantaba ver a la siempre calmada Tomoyo no saber donde meterse de la vergüenza.

"Um, eh, con Erial." Tomoyo dijo suavemente. "Queríamos estar a solas. Tu sabes.. para, estee, hablar."

"Ah-ha, estoy segura de eso." Respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.. "Probablemente solo estabas diciéndole secretos en sus labios."

Tomoyo se sonrojó aun más y se quedó sin palabras. "B-Bueno y qué hay de ti?! Tu eres la que tiene chupones en el cuello!" Tomoyo señaló las marcas rojas que estban en la parte izquierda de su cuello y hombro.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura, y trató de halar su camisa de manera que cubriera las marcas. "Bueno yo no los quería! Syaoran me los hizo en contra de mi voluntad!"

"Trató de violarte?!" Preguntó Tomoyo horrorizada. "No lo logró, verdad?! Le tenemos que decir a alguien lo currido!"

"Cállate!" Dijo Sakura. "Y no es exactamente una violación, ya que…" Sakura suspiró. Con Tomoyo ahí su sentido común se hizo presente, y se dio cuenta que su apuesta con Syaoran fue una muy, muy mala idea. "No quería hablar de _'él'_ pero… Ok, hicimos una apuesta. Si el logra tener éxito en tener sexo conmigo durante el siguiente mes, el gana y yo seré su esclava. Si yo logro resistir, y no logra tener éxito, yo gano, y el sería mi esclavo."

"Ay… Dios mio." Tomoyo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar salir a flote una sonrisa. "Te guste o no, Sakura, vas a perder." Tomoyo dejó salir una risita.

"Ah, mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, gracias por el voto de confianza." Dijo sarcásticamente. "El-"

"Va a ganar." Terminó Syaoran por ella sonriendo con satisfacción. Se metió en su conversación, oyendo por casualidad la mayor parte de la misma. Y continuó hacia su escritorio, el cual convenientemente se encontraba justo detrás del de Sakura.

"**No** va a ganar." Dijo Sakura asesinándolo con la mirada. " Y Tomoyo! Cómo pudiste traicionarme?" Sakura miró a su amiga para verla sonriendo de oreja a oreja, usando su video-cámara, la cual estaba dirigida hacia ella y Syaoran.

"Ella no te esta traicionando, simplemente está diciendo la verdad." Dijo engreídamente. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y los pies sobre el escritorio. Y cerró sus ojos con satisfacción.

"Cállate." Gruñó Sakura. Cruzó sus brazos y se sentó haciendo un puchero y con una mirada feroz.

Syaoran sintió emerger una sonrisa al final de sus labios. Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño. _Qué coño?! Nunca sonrío, y solo porque esté haciendo puchero, voy a sonreír?! Pero… se ve tan linda. Argh! No!_

"Muy bien, clase." La profesora de historia comenzó decir cuando sonó el timbre. "Abran sus libros en la página 256. Vamos a hablar acerca de Minroku, Daisuke."

"Alguno de uds. Sabe por qué el es famoso?" La profesora Kyoki preguntó.

"El fue el general en el 2do Ejército." Un chico respondió cuando le preguntaron.

"Si, el pudo haber sido uno de la más fuertes líderes en Japón, si su esposa no lo hubiese asesinado." La profesora dijo riéndose un poquito, y la clase la miró como si estuviese loca. Se estaba riendo acerca de un asesinato! Y fue la esposa de este tipo!

"Su esposa lo asesinó porque lo encontró en su cama con otras cuatro mujeres." El mismo chico le dijo a la clase.

"Maldito." Dijo Sakura susurrando, aun algo molesta por Syaoran.

"No creo que haya hecho nada malo." Sonrió afectadamente Syaoran al oírla por casualidad. "Su esposa no debió asesinarlo; solo se estaba divirtiendo un rato."

Sakura se giró hacia el y le lanzó una mirada asesina. "No hizo nada malo?! No hizo nada malo?! Por Kami, estaba durmiendo con otras mujeres estando _casado_! Y para más, **con cuatro mujeres**!"

"Y…?" Preguntó Syaoran para molestarla aun más. Ver a Sakura molesta era mejor que ver un partido de fútbol!

"**Maldito**! Por eso te odio! Piensas que puedes tener a cuanta mujer tu quieras, sin importante sus sentimientos ni si las lastimas! Solo eres una maldita mierda que ha sido cogido demasiadas veces!" Sakura estaba temblando de la rabia, y se había levantado de manera de forma que ella lo viera más pequeño por estar sentado.

"No he sido cogido, yo he estado cogiendo!" Gritó, ahora también molesto. Se levantó, y Sakura llegándole hasta la barbilla, ella se veía pequeña.

"Es lo mismo!" Gritó Sakura y trató de golpearlo en el pecho, solo para darle a su paquete de seis duro como piedra. Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, agregándole al rojo por su temperamento.

El vio esto y sonrió satisfactoriamente. "No es lo mismo." Dijo más calmadamente.

"Sr. Li y Srta. Kiomoto! Tan vulgar lenguaje no será permitido en mi clase! Salgan al pasillo por veinte minutos, o hasta que se hayan calmado." La profesora Kyoki interrumpió.

_El pasillo vacío, solo Li y yo? Ni loca! _Penó Sakura. "Maldición!" Maldijo en voz alta mientras que cerraba su puño, y sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

"Srta. Kinomoto!" El rostro amable de la profesora cambió a uno severo. "Quédese afuera por el resto de la clase, mientras le enseña a su lengua a tener más cuidado con lo que dice en mi clase."

Sakura mordió su lengua, mientras su mente era llenada con más maldiciones y blasfemias. Asintió con la cabeza como forma de disculpa y se dirigió a la puerta. Li se encontraba justo detrás de ella, con una sonrisa amplia sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Empezamos desde donde nos quedamos?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras que la arrinconaba en la pared, apenas la puerta se cerró.

"Quítate, Li." Sakura farfulló con poco entusiasmo, su voz partiéndose.

Syaoran sonrió satisfactoriamente, pensando que Sakura finalmente había cedido, pero cuando le miró sus ojos esmeraldas, vio lágrimas comenzar a formarse.

"Eh, qué ocurre?" Pregunto, algo de preocupación logrando legar hasta su voz. Ella miró hacia sus pies avergonzada de estar llorando frente a su enemigo.

"Nada." Dijo Sakura.

"Vamos, dime." Syaoran la incitó a que le dijera, levantando su barbilla gentilmente para mirarle el rostro. Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos y no pudo verle sus intensos piscinas ámbares. Syaoran tiernamente tomó su rostro en sus manos, y limpió su lágrima con su pulgar.

"Sakura…" Dijo Syaoran suavemente, todos los juegos hechos a un lado.

Con muchos problemas, Sakura finalmente dirigió sus joyas esmeraldas hacia sus orbes ámbares. "Es sol que…" Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Qué, Sakura? Dime." Dijo Syaoran con tal ternura, más lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Sakura. Syaoran las limpió con sus pulgares, pero eso no ayudo mucho que digamos.

"Es solo que… por qué eres así?" Sakura dijo más fuerte. "Por qué tienes dos personalidades totalmente diferentes? Por qué tienes una a la que odio y otra que…"

Syaoran no sabía qué decir. Se sintió tan impotente: no podía hacer nada para que se sintiera mejor, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que era verdad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sakura. "M-Me tengo que ir." Sakura lo empujó ligeramente para alejarlo de ella, y quitó sus manos de su rostro. Antes de que Syaoran se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sakura se fue por el pasillo vacío, hacia una de las puertas de la escuela.

"Qué hay del 7mo periodo?" Syaoran preguntó al espacio vacío donde se encontraba Sakura.

Syaoran suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello ondulado, despeinándose más todavía. Se agachó colocándose en una posición más cómoda, y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos y masajeó su sien.

"No terminó lo que iba a decir, iba a decir que amo?" Syaoran negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo todos sus confusos pensamientos. Siguió los pasos de Sakura y lentamente caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida. Necesita una ducha de agua fría.

…**Con Sakura…**

"Qué he hecho?" Sakura se preguntó, aun llorando. Abrió la puerta de su carro y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela. "Estoy tan confundida." Manejó hacia su casa. Necesitaba un relajante baño caliente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: y qué les pareció? Se que no es una de los capis más emocionantes pero es tierno..

De verdad no saben cuanto lo siento!!! Hoy me acaban de entregar mi compu, y adivinen… PERDI TODA LA INFORMACION.. voy a llorar!! T.T

Como disculpas, me puse a traducir este capi apenas llegue a mi casa, bueno la casa en mi ciudad natal, pronto regreso a mi otra casa (en otra ciudad) ya que tengo que regresar a la uni. Y no voy a tener Internet T.T, asi que no voy a poder publicar ni traducciones ni propio fic por los momentos, sino hasta navidad T.T, de Verdad espero que me disculpen y que sigan leyendo los fics…

PORFA déjenme reviews diciéndome si les gusto el capi o si les gusta el fic! De verdad me animan muchísimo..!! Es lo único que les pido..

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**AKAG**

**dokuro**

**Irina Andropov**

**Carolina**

**Fabisa**

**Motita Witch**

**juchiz**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ seamos sinceros, si los personajes de _Clamp_ fueran míos, sería simplemente patético.. -.-"

Y cómo ya lo he dicho anteriormente, este fic es propiedad de _Saori._

N/T: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GIRLS/BOYS!!!! Volvííííí! Y me imagino que antes de lo que uds esperaban X3.. es que estoy de vacaciones!! Yipiiiiieee!!! Acabo de empezar en la uni, y al diablo con que el 1er semestre es fácil.. me fajé bastante -.-".. pero cuando estudias lo que quieres, vale la pena ..

Bueno, ya dejo de hablar tonterías, que la historia comience!! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 4 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 15 de Enero, 2do Día

Días Restantes: 30

Los rayos de sol llenaron la habitación lentamente, cuando alcanzaron llegar a lo párpados de Sakura, parpadearon abiertos. El aire alrededor de ella era frío, pero todo su cuerpo era calentado a través de algo alrededor de su cintura.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, y se frotó los ojos. Sus usuales sábanas y cobertores parecían más suaves, más sedosos, así que se relajó completamente. Se giró hacia la izquierda para examinar su reloj-alarma, el cual se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con alguien durmiendo. Gritó alarmada, pero colocó su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo.

Sakura miró de cerca el rostro. Mechones castaños, amplios hombros, rostro de muchacho. Ay dios mío! Era Syaoran Li! Ella permaneció observando su rostro, pensamientos girando en su cabeza.

_Yo no recuerdo esto! Qué pasó anoche? Pensé que estaba en mi cuarto, durmiendo! _Sakura comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. _No recuerdo mi primera vez, y fue con un hombre al cual no amo!_

Sakura respiró profundamente para calmarse. Necesitaba pensar racionalmente, y tratar de recordar qué había ocurrido. Miró todo el cuarto y era por sobre todo verde oscuro. Las sábanas en las que se encontraba acurrucada, _eran_ seda, esa era la razón por la que sentía algo diferente en ellas.

Las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda muy cerca de Syaoran. Lo miró de nuevo, nunca lo había visto así de pacífico, resistió el impulso de colocar a un lado el mechón de cabello color avellana, y sus ojos alcanzaron ver algo de piel bronceada.

Sus ojos se encontraban embelesados con la vista de su bien tallado pecho. Sus tensos músculos eran tonificados y bronceados, y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con su suave respiración, se veía muchacho y hombre al mismo tiempo. Un fino rastro de pelo comenzaba desde su ombligo, y Sakura no pudo evitar seguirlo hasta el comienzo de las sábanas verdes de seda. Sintió su rostro enrojecerse aún más, y no lograba decidir si se sentía arrepentida o agradecida por la sábana, lo cual la avergonzaba aún más.

"No tuviste suficiente con anoche?" Una voz ronca la despertó de sus pensamientos, y su cabeza se giró rápidamente para mirar unos intensos ojos ámbares. Sakura se sonrojó todavía más fuerte, si es que era posible, y se apartó.

"Q- Qué pasó?" Sakura preguntó en una pequeña voz.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y la agarró por la cintura halándola hacia el. Los senos desnudos de Sakura se encontraban contra su pecho, y su sonrojo no se iría por lo pronto. "No recuerdas?"

"N-no. E-esto no pudo haber ocurrido! Y-yo-yo…" Sakura estaba tartamudeando, ya que estba siendo sostenida firmemente contra su pecho y sus ojos ámbares se encontraban a centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

"Estoy decepcionado." Y suspiró molesto liberándola. Se levantó de la cama y entró a su baño, exponiendo una linda vista de su trasero. Un momento después, Sakura escuchó el agua correr, y supuso que Syaoran se estaba bañando.

Ella se sentó, llevándose la sábana con ella y miró alrededor de su cuarto. Era enorme, lo cual explicaba su baño personal. Pero también estaba muy desordenado, con ropa, libros, y otras cosas esparcidas en el cuarto.

Ok, ella explicaría todo esto. Buscó su ropa y la vio propagada despreocupadamente en el cuarto, y se sonrojó al imaginarse las formas en que la pudo haber perdido.

Apresuradamente, se vistió, y se levantó completamente vestida. Dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba lleno de confusión, preocupación, alivio, y desesperación. Confusión porque no lograba recordar nada. Preocupación por lo que ocurriría cuando Syaoran saliera. Alivio por encontrar su ropa. Y desesperación por sentirse impotente al no saber qué hacer.

"Usualmente aún están en la cama cuando salgo." La voz de Syaoran atrajo su atención, y rápidamente se giró para verlo. Su cabello estaba mojado, y tenía una toalla verde alrededor de su cintura.

La garganta de Sakura se tornó seca, y mordió su labio. Qué se suponía que debía decir? Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

"Ok esclava." Syaoran sonrió satisfactoriamente. Oh-no, cómo pudo Sakura olvidarse de su pequeña apuesta? Syaoran miró alrededor del cuarto en desagrado. "Primero… limpia el cuarto, está mugriento."

"Li!" Sakura quedó boquiabierta. "Este cuarto está-"

"Es Li-sama." Dijo Syaoran, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia. (-Sama es como 'amo'… creo)

Sakura decidió que discutir no era la mejor opción. Además, el tenía razón. Su garganta se estrechó. El ganó la apuesta, y ellos habían estado de acuerdo. Trató no llorar mientras que se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas para colocar su ropa sucia en una pila medio ordenada.

Para el momento que había medio-terminado, y bastante asqueada, (vio la vasta colección de Syaoran de revistas porno, lol) Syaoran la interrumpió. "Hora de ir a clases esclava, puedes hacer eso luego."

Ella lo siguió afuera de su cuarto, y bajó por las largas escaleras, deteniéndose en la cocina para el tomar una botella de jugo de naranja. Comenzó a tomarlo en grandes tragos, Sakura lo observaba asombrada, pero su cabeza se giró hacia la voz severa que provino por su izquierda.

"Sal de mi casa en este instante." Una alta y esbelta mujer, con cabello negro le dijo a Sakura fríamente. Syaoran parecía no haberla notado, o simplemente la estaba ignorando, y luego lo miró a el. "Xiao Lang, no permitiré que traigas basura todas las noches y luego aparecer con nueva basura al día siguiente."

"Esta no es basura, es mi novia." Dijo Syaoran terminando su jugo de naranja. La mujer se vio chocada, probablemente ya que Syaoran jamás había tenido una novia estable, y le sonrió a Sakura.

"Pero yo no-" Sakura comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Syaoran por segunda vez ese día.

"Sakura, cariño, no tienes por qué ser tímida." Syaoran la haló hacia el por su hombro y la mujer, incluso pareció alegrarse más. "Está bien; solo dile que eres mi novia."

Sakura notó la mirada que el le dirigió, la cual prácticamente gritó. "Obedece a tu amo pequeña Sakura.' Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo. "Si, lo s-soy."

"Oh, Xiao Lang, esto es maravilloso! Tengo fe de nuevo, nietos que no son 'accidentes'. Estas creciendo, finalmente." Y pausó, pensando por un momento, luego continuó. "Oh! Soy la madre de Xiao Lang."

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Syaoran la interrumpió de nuevo. "Nos tenemos que ir madre." Y arrastró a Sakura afuera de la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que perdieron la casa de vista. "Tengo que pretender frente a ella, cierto?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No estabas pretendiendo. Ahora serás mi novia. Ok? Bien." Le preguntó y respondió por ella. Ella suspiró tristemente.

"Podría cambiarme y buscar mi mochila en mi casa, Li-sama?" Sakura le preguntó a su amo educadamente.

"No. No nos estamos dirigiendo hacia allá, y no tengo ganas de llegar tarde." Respondió Syaoran. Sakura trató de no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. Ella podía hacer esto, podía superarlo. Cierto?

Entraron a la escuela y todas las cabezas se giraron para ver a la pareja. Syaoran los ignoró y sacó su menta matutina, la cual tomaba todos los días cuando no tenía tiempo de cepillar sus dientes. Caminaron por el pasillo casualmente, y nadie podía dejar de verlos. 'Desde cuándo Li y Kinomoto se llevan bien?' se estaban preguntando.

"Acelera el paso Sakura." Le ordenó Syaoran, y su menta se calló accidentalmente de su boca. "Aww." Lloriqueó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

Se detuvieron ahí por un momento, hasta que a Syaoran le floreció una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Recógela Sakura." Comandó Syaoran. Ella frunció el ceño y estaba alcanzándola con la mano cuando el la detuvo. "Con tu boca." Dijo sonriendo complacidamente.

"Qué?!" Gritó Sakura. El le dio una Mirada severa y ella tragó grueso. "Yuk." Murmuró. Y todos la estaban mirando curiosamente! Su orgullo y dignidad serían arruinados por siempre! No que aún no lo estuvieran…

"Vamos…" Syaoran le apresuró. Ella se agachó sobre sus manos y rodillas y la mordió con sus dientes, de manera que, su lengua no la tocara, y así ella no la saborearía. El frunció de nuevo, su plan se había arruinado, cuando de nuevo, una sonrisa malvada brotó en su rostro. "Límpiale el sucio con tu lengua."

Ella siguió repitiéndose. 'Dios hizo el sucio, el sucio no hace daño… Dios hizo el sucio, el sucio no hace daño…' La introdujo en su boca y la movió en su lengua algunas veces, hasta que su boca estaba fresca. Algunos 'Ews' y risas fueron escuchados, pero Sakura trató de ignorarlos. Estaba a punto de sacarla y dársela, cuando el la detuvo de nuevo.

"Con tu boca." Fue todo lo que dijo, pero Sakura sabía a lo que se refería.

Quería una especie de beso frente a todos estos estudiantes. Ella se mantuvo parada ahí por algunos segundos contemplando sus pros y contras.

"Eres débil, Sakura? No puedes con tu castigo por haber perdido nuestra puesta? Estoy seguro de que le podemos preguntar a los estudiantes quién ellos piensan que debería ser una buena pequeña esclava. Podríamos decirles de nuestra pequeña apuesta, y que debíamos-" Syaoran fue interrumpido por la voz rígida de Sakura.

"Ok, lo haré. Solo no le digas a nadie." Dijo Sakura. Y varias risitas fueron escuchadas, provenientes de chicas y vítores por los chamos, al saber que Syaoran tenía completo control sobre Sakura.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante hacia sus labios en espera, los cuales estaban sonriendo satisfactoriamente. 'Este es el primer beso que en realidad le voy a dar.' Pensó Sakura para sí misma. 'A menos que le haya dado alguno anoche.' Pensó depresivamente.

Ella presionó sus suaves labios contra los de el, lamiendo sus labios para que el le diera paso, y después de hacerla esperar algunos degradantes segundos, abrió su boca para recibir su menta. Ella se alejó inmediatamente luego de habérsela dado.

Y de repente, el rostro de Syoran se transformó en el de Touya. Sakura tembló y saltó. Se levantó en su cama sudando y respirando agitadamente por su pesadilla, y trató de recobrar su aliento, y su mente, para ese asunto.

Frenéticamente miró alrededor y chequeó su lista mental. Ropa, sábanas? Check. Habitación rosada? Check. Li no está a mi lado? Check. Y suspiró en alivio.

Pensó acerca de su horrible sueño. Syaoran se comportaría de esa forma si ella perdiera? Sería más engreído que nunca, y no habría forma de lidiar con ello. Así que…

No podía dejarlo ganar.

No lo permitiría.

_Cómo pude pensar que Li era diferente? Que no era simplemente un playboy, y que de verdad se preocupaba por mi? El solo es un adicto-sexual que no sabe cómo tratar a una chica como debería, a menos que obtenga algo a cambio. Dios, sufrí un colapso frente a el ahora. Bueno, no más. Syaoran solo es un maldito, tan simple como eso. _Ella no se rendiría.

"Yo, Kinomoto Sakura, no perderé contra ti, Li Syaoran." Se prometió a sí misma.

…**Syaoran…**

"Qué le pasó hoy a Kinomoto?" Se preguntó a sí mismo Syaoran, en su habitación, pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido más temprano, durante el 6to periodo. Y suspiró pesadamente.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al reloj a la izquierda de su cama, y gruñó. El reloj marcaba la 1:37 de la madrugada. Tenía que levantarse a las 5:00 a.m. para su entrenamiento matutino. Había estado pensando en ella desde que había llegado a su casa, y había estado agitado.

No quería tener sexo con Sakura cuando estaba actuando tan extraña. Nunca en su vida la había visto llorar frente a el. Había estado a punto en varias ocasiones, pero siempre había mantenido su barbilla en alto, sin demostrar que le habían herido sus crudos y crueles comentarios.

Viéndola sufrir un colapso de esa manera lo había chocado. Quizás esta apuesta era una mala idea. Que tal si… la dejaba ganar?

**...En la Cabeza de Syaoran (lol)…**

"Vamos Li." Dijo Sakura provocándolo. Haló de la correa que estaba alrededor de su cuello. "Vamos a clase Pequeño Lobo."

Sakura sonrió complacidamente. Ahora que ella había ganado la apuesta, había decidido tomar ventaja de su pequeño esclavo. Había conseguido unas orejas de lobo para que el usara y había procedido a colocarle un collar junto con una cadena. Si, el definitivamente era su esclavo.

Y a pesar de que el estado actual de Syaoran era degradante, no podía evitar sentirse afrodisíaco por el collar y Sakura, su nueva 'ama'. "Vamos tarde." Dijo Syaoran, más para sí mismo que para Sakura.

"Ah, ah, Pequeño Lobo, qué dije?" dijo Sakura, pero continuó caminando. Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Syaoran. "Tienes que ladrar o aullar al principio y al final de cada oración que digas."

Syaoran decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sakura sonrió para sí misma, ahora tenía a Syaoran Li en la palma de su mano. Podía controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. E iba a divertirse excesivamente haciéndolo.

Pasaron las puertas principales de la escuela, y todos los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento o cerca, permanecieron observándolos. Quién había jamás visto a Li Syaoran, el chamo más apuesto de la escuela, usando una cadena, y al final de la misma, Kinomoto Sakura, la chica más guapa de la escuela?

Exactamente. Nadie.

"Muy bien, Li, ya es hora de comenzar divertirme de verdad." Sakura le sonrió complacidamente, y el no podía evitar sentirse algo asustado. "Tenemos un público, ahora diles qué tan buena soy y cómo tu eres el más bajo bastardo del universo."

Syaoran la miró totalmente sorprendido. Ella estaba colocando su reputación en una cuerda floja! Mientras el dudaba, ella aprovechó este momento para recordarle sus pequeña apuesta.

"Li, qué tal si le dijera a toda la escuela que no me pudiste meter en una cama?" Sakura preguntó con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Le vio su rostro y supo que el había accedido a lo que se le había asignado. Tener un esclavo era muy divertido.

"Compañeros de clase, estudiantes, amigos." Comenzó Syaoran con su cabeza baja. Todos voltearon a verlo y varios estudiantes en la escuela fueron corriendo para escuchar. Esto era lo más grande desde… desde siempre!

"Sakura Kinomoto es la chica más hermosa en el mundo y huele como el cielo. Sakura posee un corazón amable y todas las chicas desearían ser como ella, pero nunca se acercan. Los chamos quieren estar con ella, pero ella es tan pura que solo saldrá con un chico al cual ella en realidad ama. Ella no es una mierda como yo, Syaoran. Soy asqueroso y un adicto-sexual. Solo utilizo a las chicas para mis placeres y no me importa ninguna de ellas, por eso soy un maldito cabrón. Sakura es lo opuesto a mi, ella es tan maravillosa, es como una diosa." Dijo Syaoran monótonamente su cabeza baja en vergüenza. Todo el grupo estaba riéndose y aullando, algunos incluso estaban ladrando, burlándose de sus orejas de lobo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Gritó Syaoran al despertar de su sueño. Estaba sudando y suspiró pesadamente.

"Cómo pude pensar en dejar ganar a Sakura?! Ela no debe ganar, no ganará. Yo Li Syaoran, no dejaré ganar a Kinomoto Sakura." Dijo Syaoran, hablando consigo mismo.

…**3er Periodo, Escuela…**

Sakura se sentó en su asiento, al lado de Tomoyo, pensando en Syaoran y su apuesta. No lo había visto en el 1er periodo, pero el normalmente no iba de igual forma.

Syaoran se pavoneó al entrar y tomó su asiento detrás de Sakura. Ella se giró para verlo, pero el empezó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

"Escucha, Kinomoto." Empezó Syaoran, y Sakura sabía que estaba hblando en serio porque la había llamado Kinomoto y ninguno de sus pequeños 'sobre-nombres' para ella. "Acerca de ayer-"

"Sakura se sonrojó, recordando que había llorado frente a el. "Llámalo locura tranitoria."

"Oh! Muy bien, así que…" Syaoran se relajó visiblemente, y se quedó sin palabras.

"Así que… la puesta aun sigue?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Nunca se anuló." Syaoran sonrió satisfactoriamente. "Ok, bueno, tengo otros planes, así que te veré mañana; voy a faltar por el resto del día."

"Vas a faltar? Ok, lo que sea, Li, me importa un comino." Dijo Sakura fríamente y se giró para ver hacia el frente.

Syaoran dejó florecer una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de su escritorio. Pasó por su escritorio en el camino y se detuvo, de manera que su boca estaba justo junto a su oído.

"Por cierto, pequeña Sak-Sak, tus chupones aun se ven sensacionales." Dijo roncamente y luego sonrió complacidamente. Continuó y salió antes de que la campana sonara.

Sakura se sonrojó un rojo brillante y su mano se levantó para cubrir sus chupones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: y termino el 3er capi!!! son las 4:05 de la madrugada y aquí H3CH1C3R4 reportándose con el 4to capi de "The Bet", siendo acompañada por mi hermanita dormida en el sofa (kawaii!) y Franco De Vita con su tema Si Tu No Estas ..

Se que suena tonto, pero de verdad me confundí cuando lo leí la primera vez.. soy un caso perdido -.-"..

Bueno Y… les gusto??.. les pareció patético como lo traduje?? Sea cual sea su caso, porfa háganmelo saber.. T.T

Una cosa más, hay dos opciones, que actualice un capi más en enero O que traduzca uno más dentro de una semana más o menos.. AUNQUE todo depende de uds.. y de qué tanto me animen..!!! X3

Y ahora con los…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Fabisa: **gracias por tu apoyo, y por tu review cuando les dije acerca de por qué no había actualizado.. GRACIAS!

**Juchiz: **gracias por decirme lo que pensaste del capi, es grato saber que el fic les gusta tanto como a mi XD..

**Mandy: **me gustaría saber si hay que puede hacer para ayudarte a entender y si me puedes decir en qué puedo mejorar para que puedas entender también ayudaría..

**Carolina: **jajajaja, me alegra que seas sincera y que vayas directo al grano, aunque ten paciencia, el fic pronto se va a poner candela!! XD Lol..

**Gabyhyatt: **gracias por tu review! Sigue con el fic!!

**YuriKagome: **gracias Manis! Por todo tu apoyo, y me alegra que te este gustando el fic!! X3

Ah, una cosa más, la autora especifico que un de los tips para que nos diéramos cuenta de que era un sueño, era por Syaoran siendo tan cruel.. que el tiene algo compasión con Sakura.. y que no quiso desperdiciar el lemon en un SUEÑO, así que porfa tengan paciencia todos aquellos que están esperando ese FLUFF.. X3


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de _CLAMP _no me pertenecen.

Y este maravilloso fic fue escrito por _Saori_.

N/T: PERDONNNN!!!! De verdad no saben cuanto lo siento, estoy apenadísima por no haber podido cumplirles con publicar este capi a principios de enero, de verdad lo siento mucho. Y ya, sin más preámbulos aquí tienen el 5to capitulo..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 5 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 16 de Enero, 3er Día

Días Restantes: 29

"Buenos días Tomoyo!" Dijo Sakura alegremente tomando su asiento. Ayer, después de que Syaoran se fue, Dios sabrá a dónde, Sakura pudo caminar por los pasillos sin tener que preocuparse en cosas como en dónde se encontraba Syaoran y qué estaría planeando. Y al tener un buen día en la escuela, pudo dormir bien.

"Buenos días Sakura-chan." Respondió Tomoyo distraídamente. Estaba dibujando con furia algo en su cuaderno. Sakura suspiró.

"Buenos días Tomoyo!" Syaoran caminó entra las mesas y saludó a Tomoyo, burlándose de Sakura. Tomó su asiento y sonrió con satisfacción.

"No sueno así!" Y le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Y qué esas haciendo aquí?"

Syaoran la miró inocentemente. "De qué hablas? _Nunca_ falto a homeroom."

Sakura simplemente resopló de la forma menos femenina, y se giró para mirar al frente.

"Buenos días clase! Reúnan sus cosas, la campana para dar inicio al 1er periodo esta a punto de sonar." La Profa. Kusaki le dijo a la clase, sonriendo alegremente.

(N/A: ok, si se están preguntando cuál es el orden de sus clases, es el siguiente. La escuela empieza a las 9:00. Pero tienen homeroom, para anuncios y mensajes. Homeroom empieza a as 8:45 y termina a las 8:55. (Si faltan, no se meten en grandes problemas, simplemente te miran mal.) De las 8:55 a las 9:00 tienes que llevar tus cosas al 1er periodo. Las clases duran 50 minutos. Y tienes 5 min entre clase y clase. La escuela termina a las 4. Ya tienen una idea de com ova todo, cierto?)

"Hey, pequeña Arukas, (N/A: el nombre de Sakura al revés.) Quieres divertirte un rato?" Syaoran le preguntó a Sakura.

"No. Tu definición de diversión, no es igual a la mía." Dijo Sakura, agarrando su mochila. "Lista Tomoyo?"

"Uh, en realidad, um… Eriol y yo vamos a faltar." Tomoyo tartamudeó nerviosamente.

"Oh que alegría." Murmuró Sakura sarcásticamente. "Buenos, no faltes al almuerzo hoy, me lo prometes?"

"Tomoyo asintió con l cabeza y se apresuró a salir. "Ves, ellos si captan bien." Dijo Syaoran. El no tenía una mochila, ya que todo lo que llevaba consigo era un lápiz; el cual guardaba en su bolsillo trasero. Si llegaba a necesitar papel o apuntes, simplemente le guiñaba el ojo a una chica y encantada le daría todo lo que necesitara.

"Claro, pero ellos son novios, nosotros somos… Qué somos? No somos amigos. Somos…" Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y Syaoran la siguió. Seguía pensando en cómo describir su 'relación'.

"Podríamos ser novios." Dijo Syaoran, guiñándole un ojo. Sakura comenzó a reír histéricamente, y casi todos en el pasillo voltearon a ver qué era tan gracioso. Syaoran pensó que se había vuelto loca.

"Oh, hablabas en serio." Dijo Sakura, tornándose seria en un segundo.

"Aww, sabes, eso duele Sakie." Dijo Syaoran, haciendo una mueca de dolor, para efectos. Sakura simplemente se quedó viéndolo críticamente, y el se detuvo.

"Oh! Houshio-san, de casualidad sabes en dónde se encuentra Konako-san? Tu eres su mejor amiga, así que pensé que quizás tu sabías." Sakura le preguntó a una chica que estaba sacando sus de libro de su casillero. La chica, Houshio Metamaru se estaba sonrojando porque El Li Syaoran estaba con una amiga, y su amiga le estaba hablando a ella!

"Oh, perdón, Kinomoto-san, Konako tiene fiebre y su madre dijo que faltaría algunos días a clase." Dijo Houshio nerviosamente.

"Gracias!" Dijo Sakura, y continuó hacia su asillero. "Maldición. Ahora no tengo compañero para química."

Syaoran la escuchó y sonrió satisfactoriamente. "Yo tampoco. Bueno, ahora si. Tu!" Sakura gruñó, y Syaoran no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitado, lo cual hizo que quisiera golpear su cabeza contra un casillero.

"Todos tienes pareja excepto tu." Sakura siguió desanimada hasta legar a su casillero. "Al menos es química, y soy buena, así que terminaremos pronto."

"No creo haber dormido suficiente anoche como para tener tan larga conversación contigo." Syaoran bostezó.

"Qué? Muy ocupado teniendo sexo?" Preguntó Sakura secamente.

"En realidad, no he vuelto a tener sexo desde que t- Ah! Olvídalo." Syaoranse sonrojó, y Sakura lo miró cómicamente. Syaoran trató de cambiar de tema. "Celosa?"

"HA! Sigue soñando…" Dijo Sakura y lanzando la puerta de su casillero lo cerró. "Nos vemos… cuando sea."

"Pero no quiero ir a clase" Lloriqueó Syaoran. Aun estaba siguiendo a Sakura, aunque no tenía 1er periodo con ella. (N/A: SS tienen Homeroom, 3er periodo, almuerzo, 6to y 7mo periodo juntos.) "Vamos a alguna parte."

"A dónde?" Le preguntó Sakura, simplemente siguiéndole la corriente.

"Como… A una heladería!" Dijo Syaoran, y sonrió infantilmente. Lo que causó que Sakura se sonrojara levemente. _Oh no, no te sonrojes! Piensa frío… como… helado, y Syaoran sonriendo. Ah!_

"Por qué sonríes así?" Le pregunto Syaoran. Ella estaba sonriendo, mirándolo a el, pero estaba perdida en su propio mundo. El se sonrojó al verla sonreírle, aunque no era la intención de Sakura sonreírle.

"Cómo?" Preguntó Sakura, tratando de fruncir el ceño.

"Eres pésima frunciendo el ceño." Dijo Syaoran, riéndose. "Sabes, fruncir el ceño tiene mucho que ver con los ojos también. Tus ojos desprenden demasiada felicidad y alegría, para fruncir el ceño, tus ojos deben verse peligrosos y misteriosos,"

"Que montón de tonterías, eres demasiado engreído." Sakura no podía hacer nada, más que reír.

"No, en serio." Dijo Syaoran. "Ok, vamos! Si no vienes por tu propia voluntad, tendré que secuestrarte."

"Eh, muy bien. Cómo vamos a ir? No hay heladerías cercanas como para ir caminando desde aquí." Preguntó Sakura.

"Iremos en carro!" Dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo. Las hacía girar con su dedo mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento. "Dios, no puedo creer lo fácil que es irse de esta escuela."

"Si, algún asesino podría entrar a la escuela, asesinar algunos estudiantes, e irse sin ningún problema." Farfulló Sakura. _Oh no! Me acabo de dar cuenta! Estaré totalmente sola con Syaoran en su carro, que tal si trata de hacer algo?! Bueno, obviamente intentará algo, es Syaoran._

"Hey, a dónde vas?!" Preguntó Syaoran al ver a Sakura irse por donde había venido.

"No me voy a montar sola en un carro contigo." Dijo Sakura testarudamente.

"No voy a hacer nada! Además, si fuera a hacer algo, hubiese traído un carro más cómodo. Prometo no seducirte por el resto del día- No! Borra eso. Prometo no seducirte hasta que regresemos de la heladería. Así, tu solo entras a la escuela, de manera que yo no pueda hacer nada- bueno, no mucho." Concluyó Syaoran con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Me lo prometes?" Preguntó Sakura, pero subió al asiento del pasajero del carro. Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y encendió el auto. "Oh, tenemos que estar de vuelta para el almuerzo, porque no he hablado con Tomoyo últimamente."

"Ok, llegamos." Dijo Syaoran.

Caminaron hasta el mostrador, donde una joven, que parecía tener alrededor de 20 años, estaba esperando. Tenía cabello rojizo rizado, y pecas en el rostro. Parecía ser americana, y tenía ojos color café.

Syaoran le destelló una sonrisa sexy, la cual la paralizó. "D-Diga?" Tartamudeó, mirando directamente a Syaoran, ignorando totalmente a Sakura.

"Hey linda, por favor un helado de chocolate." Dijo Syaoran inclinándose en el mostrador, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. La chica se sonrojó y le dio el helado. Y a Sakura le preguntó con indeferencia. "Qué quieres chiquilla?"

Sakura se estaba enfureciendo. "Sr., o estoy con usted." Dijo Sakura, nadie nunca la había llamado chiquilla, cuando apenas era un año menor. Y ahora, solo porque Syaoran era un aprovechado, y tenía que hacerlo parecer como si Sakura y el no estuvieran juntos. No, ya va, en qué estaba pensando? Ellos no estaban 'juntos'.

"Huh?" Preguntó Syaoran confundido. Sakura lo miró enfurecida, y miró hacia el mostrador de nuevo, pretendiendo que no lo conocía. Syaoran, no sabiendo qué había hecho, miró a la chica. "Gracias dulzura."

Agarró su billetera lentamente, pero no de una forma obvia. "Oh no! Por favor, va por mi cuenta." Le dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en sonreírle seductoramente.

"Segura?" Preguntó Syaoran inocentemente. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y estando a punto de decir algo, alguien interrumpió.

"Sr., podría apresurarse? No todo el mundo en la fila tiene tiempo de esperarlo para que meta a otra prostituta en su cama." Dijo Sakura molesta. Syaoran la miró molesto, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Sakura pidió rápidamente y le dejó parado ahí. Se sentó en una cabina y miró por la ventana, enfurecida.

"Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Syaoran molesto, mientras se sentaba frente a Sakura.

"Disculpe Sr., lo conozco?" Preguntó Sakura. "Me refiero, a la final solo soy una 'chiquilla'."

Syaoran suspiró, pasando su mano entre sus cabellos. "Oh. Mira, lo siento, pero si hubiera dicho que estábamos juntos ella lo hubiera interpretado 'juntos' como si fuéramos una pareja, entonces se hubiera puesto celosa y nos habría hecho pagar."

"Oh, debe ser horrible pagar por un helado." Dijo Sakura sarcásticamente, aun sin mirarlo.

"Mira, yo, uh, lo siento. Ya es algo natural para mi. No fue mi intención llamarte chiquilla, y actuar como si no te conociera."Dijo Syaoran torpemente. El nunca se había disculpado con nadie (a excepción de su madre), así que no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse.

"Lo dices en serio?" Le preguntó Sakura con ilusión, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando.

"Uh, eh, si." Dijo apenas. Estaba hipnotizado con sus ojos intrigantes.

"Ok, gracias, Li." Dijo Sakura alegremente, y comenzó a comer su helado mientras hablaban de todo un poco. Syaoran agregando y asintiendo con la cabeza cuando le tocaba, mientras pensaba. _Es tan sencilla y compleja al mismo tiempo. Simple porque me disculpe y ella aceptó mis disculpas, y ahora es como si ni siquiera hubiese ocurrido. Pero compleja porque le importó que yo pretendiera que la no la conocía, aunque seamos como enemigos._

…**7mo periodo, Química…**

La campana acababa de sonar, y Syaoran y Sakura se estaban dirigiendo hacia la clase de Ciencias. Ojos aun los seguían mientras caminaban por el pasillo, muchos tratando de decidir si eran una nueva pareja o no. Y muchos llegando a la conclusión de que si lo eran.

"Por qué no estas, um… seduciéndome?" Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran curiosamente. Syaoran le sonrió satisgfactoriamente.

"Extrañas mis caricias, Suka?" Le preguntó Syaoran, para molestarla. "Podríamos simplemente faltar a este periodo y divertirnos un poco en nuestro lugar especial. Se que te encantó el closet del conserje."

"Por qué pregunté en primer lugar?" Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma, negando con la cabeza.

Tomaron sus asientos en la mesa del laboratorio de ciencias (N/A: esos, uno para dos personas), y al profesor entrar, la campana sonó. "Clase, las instrucciones de su actividad están siendo pasadas. Quiero un ensayo de 300 palabras y respondan las preguntas de la página 485. Si necesitan ayuda, vengan y pregunten."

"Syaoran agarró los papeles que le dieron la pareja del frente y tomó uno y luego paso el resto a la pareja de atrás. "Esto es tan aburrido." Lloriqueó Syaoran.

"No lo quieres hacer porque eres pésimo en ciencias." Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba sus materiales.

Cuarenta minutos después, era hora de irse. "Recojan sus cosas, y si no han terminado, reúnanse esta noche y terminen." Le dijo el profesor a los estudiantes mientras la campana sonaba.

"De ninguna manera vamos ir a tu casa. He oído del legendario Touya." Dijo Syaoran.

"Bueno, de ninguna manera yo voy a ir a tu casa." Dijo Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: y qué tal les pareció? Porfa díganmelo, solo tienen que mover el mouse hasta la tecla "go" para dejarme un review con lo que piensan.. si?? Me complacen??

De verdad, no había podido actualizar porque he estado full con la uni, y aun no tengo Internet, aunque pronto voy a tener, así que tengan un poquito de paciencia y sigan conmigo.. voy a hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para traducir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capi, quizás lo pueda publicar este fin de semana ya que estoy en mi ciudad natal, pero no les prometo nada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para esta semana T.T.. pero bueh, qué se va a hacer?

Espero les haya gustado este capi al igual que los anteriores, chauuu!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Esmeraldi: **gracias!! No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, de verdad, es un gran halago.. gracias por hacérmelo saber!!

**Fabisa: **me alegra que sigas con el fic! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi también te haya gustado..! X3

**Yuzuriha: **jajajaja, que chévere que me digas lo que piensas.. gracias por tu review!

**Carolina: **te pasó lo mismo que a mi! Lol, y de verdad, denle gracias a la autora, en el capitulo original ella agradece a las personas que le dieron ideas para las cosas que sucedieron en la pesadilla, solo que yo las omití.. y sigue conmigo, si? Hasta lo momentos no me has abandonado para nada.. muchas gracias!!

**Camili: **siento mucho no actualizar continuamente, de verdad, pero culpen ala universidad que no me da vida, sumándole el hecho de que aun no tengo Internet.. como dije, este fin lo voy a pasar en mi ciudad natal y voy a hacer todo lo posible por traducir el siguiente capi y publicarlo antes de irme el lunes.. porfa, ténganme paciencia.. y gracias por tu review!

**YuriKagome: **corazón, gracias por tu reciew.. siendo mi hermana, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que te guste mi forma de escribir.. muchas gracias por tu review, y tranqui, que romance hay mucho a lo largo del fic.. ohohohoho .!!

**Lord Endor: **gracias! A mi también me encanta este fic.. por eso lo elegí para traducirlo y que las(os) lectoras(es) que su lengua es el español puedan también disfrutarlo.. gracias por tu review! Y sigue con el fic.. XD

**Gotffice: **aquí ya está la continuación, y espero que te hayas disfrutado el leerlo.. nos vemos!

Chauuu! aquí H3CH1C3R4 despidiéndose.. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ los personaes de _Clamp_ no me pertenecen.

Y la autora de este fic es _Saori_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 6 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 16 de Enero, 3er Día (Después de clases)

Días Restantes: 29

"¿Estas segura de que tu hermano no va a llegar a tu casa sino hasta después de que yo me haya ido verdad?" Preguntó Syaoran un tanto incómodo mientras caminaba por la puerta principal de la casa de Sakura. Sus ojos revolotearon, buscando al hermano de Sakura.

Sakura se rió de el. "El ya está en la universidad, y solo viene a visitar algunas veces."

"Oh, ok. Y a tu papá no le importará?" Preguntó Syaoran, calmándose.

"Está trabajando, pero nosotros solo estamos trabajando en nuestro proyecto, así no le molestará." Respondió Sakura, sentándose en el sofá, y sacando los materiales de su bolso. Syaoran se sentó junto a ella, mientras observaba la sala de estar.

Comenzaron a trabajar en su proyecto, y al paso de una hora, Syaoran comenzó a aburrirse. Miró hacia su izquierda, para ver a Sakura observando cuidadosamente el experimento químico, con grandes lentes protectores cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Sintió algo retumbar muy dentro de sí, y trató de contener la risa.

Sakura pareció escucharlo y lo miró extrañamente, cosa que solo la hizo verse más cómica. Ahora Syaoran estaba tratando desesperadamente de no carcajearse. El nunca solía hacer eso, nunca había sonreído verdaderamente, y en reírse pues menos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Sakura, sin tener ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Desafortunadamente para Syaoran, la voz de Sakura se escuchó lamentosa y en un tono muy alto por los lentes de protección que estaban sobre su nariz bien asegurados.

No pudo aguantar más, y le dio permiso a una pequeña sonrisa, mientras aun trataba de contener las carcajadas. Agarró los lentes y lentamente se los quitó, sin ninguna explicación.

De pronto, cayeron en cuenta de que sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros de distancia. El rostro de Syaoran se tornó serio, y en lugar de la risa que momentos antes lo había llenado, se encontraba un arduo un deseo.

"No te detengas; tienes una linda sonrisa." Dijo sin querer Sakura, en un suave suspiro. Su aliento cálido colisionó contra la boca de Syaoran, y ya no pudo aguantar más. Lentamente se acercó y gentilmente presionó sus labios en los de ella, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, aceptando el beso.

"¿Qué rayos le estas haciendo a mi hermana?!" Una voz retumbó en la habitación, interrumpiendo el momento.

Sakura saltó alejándose de Syaoran mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Syaoran inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al joven con cabello castaño oscuro. El se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca había dado un beso tan tiernamente, ni había disfrutado tanto los labios de alguien.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, tu Chinese gaki(1)?!? (N/T: perdón por no traducir esa expresión, es que en español se escucha patético, al final del capi les digo qué significa). Preguntó Touya molesto, mientras sostenía un difícil enfrentamiento de miradas asesinas con Syaoran.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, su cabeza no estaba funcionando por completo ya que momentos antes había recibido su primer beso… en labios de su enemigo.

"¿TÚ eres su hermano¿Touya?" Syaoran preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendido.

"Si…" Dijo un Touya receloso, aun mirándolo como si quisiera aplastarlo por completo. "¿Por qué la sorpresa?"

"Es solo que los rumores no encajan contigo… No creo que pudieras lastimar a alguien… aparte de ti claro." Dijo Syaoran engreídamente y parado frente al sofá de la sala.

"Chinese gaki, mejor te callas la boca antes de que no tengas un cuerpo que haga juego con ella." Dijo un Touya amenazante y molesto de que este mocoso siquiera se atreviera a contestarle... Aparte de eso también estaba molesto por otras cosas… miró a Sakura.

"Ehm… Hola Touya¿te vas a quedar para ver a papá?" Preguntó Sakura queriendo que se la tragara la tierra… ¡No estaba segura de qué hacer o decir a ninguno de los dos!.

"En realidad simplemente pasaba por mi bañador, por el viaje de la universidad. Pero ahora que he descubierto que no estás en buena compañía, creo que lo esperaré."

"Ok, entonces ¡la cena es toda tuya!" Dijo Sakura alegremente, tratando de animar el ambiente. "Ah se me olvidaba, Um, Touya, él es Syaoran Li, mi compañero en Ciencias. Li, el es Touya, mi hermano mayor."

"Entonces iré a hacer la cena, supongo. Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana." Touya le advirtió a Syaoran, quien solo le sonrió satisfactoriamente. Touya se fue a la cocina mientras daba algunos vistazos a Syaoran en el camino.

De nuevo, solo eran Sakura y Syaoran otra vez. "Casi terminamos, después te puedes ir a tu casa." Dijo Sakura, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido antes de que Touya interrumpiera.

"Ok." Respondió Syaoran, mirando a Sakura mientras que ella deseaba que no la mirara.

"¿Dónde está la lechuga Sakura?" Preguntó Touya desde la cocina.

"No tenemos." Respondió Sakura. "Se la di a la nueva mascota de los vecinos, un conejito."

"¿Cuándo lo compraron?"

"Ayer. Es tan adorable, creo que deberías comprarle uno a Kaho."

"Uh… Ok. (Está sonrojado. Hehe) Aunque necesito lechuga, así que voy a ir al supermercado un momento." Dijo Touya, apareciendo de nuevo en la sala de estar. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Syaoran. "No hagas nada mientras no estoy, o te mato."

Touya se fue cautelosamente, y tan pronto escucharon la puerta del carro cerrarse y el motor encendido, Syaoran se escabulló para quedar justo al lado de Sakura.

"Que rayo…-" Sakura fue interrumpida rápidamente por los labios de Syaoran posándose sobre los de ella. Estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero se encontró con sus ojos… estaban tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle.

Su visión solo podía enfocarse en el ámbar que se encontraba frente a ella. Pero… ámbar no era suficiente para describirlos… en realidad, eran más como un profundo color chocolate, con matices de dorado tan fogosos que sintió calor de solo mirarlos.

Y ya todo estaba perdido para Sakura… sus ojos se cerraron, y ya no se encontraba hipnotizada por los ámbares de Syaoran. Ella no quería dejar ir este momento, ella quería que él la besara. Sabía que no debía desearlo, era su ENEMIGO al que estaba besando… pero ella solo podía percibir esa dulce sensación en su boca.

Syaoran mordió su labio inferior gentilmente con sus dientes, y ahogó su gemido con su lengua, profanando su boca. Syaoran no podía describir su sabor… en lugar del usual sabor a menta y a jugos de frutas artificiales que las chicas se rociaban en sus bocas… Sakura era solo… Sakura.

Minutos pasaron en los cuales ambos solo escuchaban su propia respiración y la del otro, los labios juntándose y separándose, y el suave ruido que emitía el sofá mientras ellos se iban acercando. De repente, Syaoran estaba acostado sobre Sakura, su cómodo cuerpo presionándola contra el sofá. Sus mano estaba acariciando el costado del cuerpo de Sakura hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sus costillas y curveándose en su cadera. Luego estaba debajo del dobladillo de su franela, cálida contra el sostén de Sakura, percibiendo sus pechos y enviando ondas de choque en todo su cuerpo.

"¡Detente!" Dijo Sakura asustada.

La voz de Sakura pareció hacer eco en la silenciosa casa. Inmediatamente Syaoran retiró su mano. Se sostuvo sobre ella y le miró sus ojos esmeraldas. Después se recostó contra el otro lado del sofá respirando agitadamente, al igual que Sakura.

"Creo que debes irte." Dijo Sakura, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se levantó rápidamente y espero a que el se levantara.

"¿Que me vaya porque te gustó?" Preguntó Syaoran algo molesto. No estaba molesto con ella, solo estaba molesto ya que se tenía que ir porque a _ella_ le gustó lo que estaban haciendo. Se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

"Adios, Li. Yo termino el proyecto." Dijo Sakura secamente sin tener muy claro lo que debía decir.

"Sé que te gustó, no puedes resistirte por siempre Pequeña Sawie." Dijo Syaoran, inclinándose por otro beso.

Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara, antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hipnotizarla.

"Maldición... Bueno no importa, siempre me han gustado los retos. Mientras más difícil sea obtenerla, más dulce va a saber." Se dijo Syaoran a sí mismo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia su carro y se fue.

Sakura estaba respirando agitadamente mientras su espalda estaba contra la puerta. "Maldición... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno besando?" Gruñó mientras se tocaba sus labios hinchados. Esto se estaba complicando más de lo que ella pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios. Además, este es a penas el comienzo del fluff – inserten risa malvada – así que sigan con el fic!

Por cierto, les quería preguntar si alguno de uds. está interesado en ser mi editor, se que al principio nombré a dos fantásticas colaboradoras, pero una de ellas es mi hermanita, con la cual no vivo ya; y la otra es una amiga de la uni, que me ayudo en este capi gracias a que tenía algo de tiempo. Si alguno de uds. Está interesado, por favor háganmelo saber y yo me comunicaré con uds.

(1) Chinese gaki significa como, chino tonto o estúpido, pero no me gustaba como sonaba en español -.-".. así que lo dejé en inglés.. lo siento..

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Tamara**: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y que te haya gustado el capi. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por tu review!

**Esmeraldy**: siento tardarme tanto en algunas ocasiones -.-". Pero de verdad las cosas se me complican mucho T.T, aunque no crean que voy a abandonar este fic por mis estudios.. así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse! XD

**KAREN**: gracias! y me alegra que hayas decido leerla y que te haya gustado. Y de verdad, para mi es un placer este fic con uds.

**Fabisa**: gracias por tu review! Y espero volver pronto con el siguiente capi!

**Paola**: querida, gracias por tu expresivo review -.-". Aunque, gracias por haber encontrado tiempo para ser mi editora a pesar de todo lo tenemos que hacer para la uni.. nos vemos pronto! Chaop!

**angel siriu**: y fueron a la casa de Saku! Qué tal te pareció? Aunque, aun falta mucho por delante.. espero que no me abandonen a lo largo del fic!

Sin más qué decir, su traductora se despide cordialmente. Hasta la próxima chicos! X3 Y no se olviden del review!


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ lo personajes de _Clamp_ no me pertenecen.

Este fic le pertenece a _Saori_.

N/T: Reportándose aquí su querida traductora XD.. quizás me quieran matar por ausentarme durante tanto tiempo, pero compréndame porfa, si les dije que en el primer trimestre estaba full el segundo no se le compara.. y 3ero será peor..

Pero ya terminé el 2do trimestre.. bravo!! Aplausos para mi..! lol.. tengo semana y media de vacaciones y he considerado traducir el sig capi antes de comenzar el próx trimestre, pero eso ya queda en sus manos..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 7 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 17 de Enero, 4to Día

Días Restantes: 28

La alarma del despertador en su cuarto sonó dos veces antes de que ella decidiera apagarlo. Gruñó y frotó sus ojos removiendo el residuo.

Girándose hacia la izquierda, se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de unos 25 años. "¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó Sakura, y los ojos del hombre se abrieron.

"Sakura, corazón¿estás bien?" preguntó con su voz ronca y todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue mirarlo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y rebelde, y ojos color ámbar que la quemaban a través de su alma.

"¿S-S-Syaoran?" Preguntó Sakura. El asintió confuso. "¿P-Por qué tienes 25 años?"

Él aun con la mirada confusa pero con un toque de diversión que apareció en sus ojos, se movió de forma tal que pudiera quedar encima de ella presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella. Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse exageradamente al sentir la dura erección de Syaoran contra su sexo. "Tengo 25 porque el tiempo ha ido pasando y he cumplido años."

"Uh-um, uh¿cuántos años tengo entonces?" Preguntó apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando realmente ya que sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de su cuerpo desnudo presionado cómodamente contra el de ella, las posibilidades de algún pensamiento eran prácticamente nulas. Parte de ella se sintió avergonzada, y la otra solo quería que el la tomara. Aunque antes, tenía que averiguar qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"24." Farfulló, mordisqueando su cuello.

"No logro recordar nada. ¿La apuesta que hicimos en el 12avo grado fue real¿Quién ganó?" Preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose terriblemente perdida. La situación ya era exasperante y cuando nada podía ser peor, tenía a este hombre de 25 años sobre ella, lo cual no era para nada malo, ya que el mismísimo infierno se hubiera podido quedar anonadado por el fuego que transpiraba… excepto que ella aun sentía que tenía 17.

"Si yo gané. ¿De verdad no recuerdas? Tuvimos sexo el 17 de junio, y luego de haber terminado, fuiste mi esclava. Fuiste la mejor mujer que tuve en mi cama así que te ordené que te casaras conmigo y tuvieras mis hijos. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?" Preguntó Syaoran, no deteniendo las violaciones contra su cuerpo.

"¡¿No estamos enamorados?!" Preguntó Sakura en shock.

"Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo…" Dijo Syaoran, besando desde su clavícula hasta el erecto pezón de su seno izquierdo. Besó, mordió y succionó obteniendo un gemido involuntario por parte de Sakura.

"!Detente!" Gritó Sakura, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente tratando de detener las lágrimas. "¡Ni siquiera estamos enamorados!"

"Uh… Sakura¿estás bien corazón?" Escuchó la cansada voz de su padre. Sus ojos se abrieron y estaba de nuevo en su dormitorio, con su padre parado en la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura estaba respirando fuertemente y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. "Um, uh, si papá. S-solo era una pesadilla; estaré bien."

Fujitaka, su padre, se vio dudoso por un momento, y luego murmuró unas "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta. Sakura suspiró aliviada y se acostó de nuevo. "Esperemos que pronto deje de soñar acerca de Syaoran..." Le causaba escalofríos la invocación accidental e involuntaria de esa sensación del cuerpo de Syaoran desnudo sobre el de ella.

"Ok detente ahí mismo Sakura. Tu odias a ese tipo, así que para de soñar acerca de el." Sakura se habló a sí misma, tratando de detener los latidos de su corazón, y el rubor de llegar todavía más lejos. Se giró y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir sin soñar.

.-. **Con Syaoran **.-.

"Madre, vine a casa de visita." Dijo Syaoran dentro de la gran mansión dándole las maletas a su mayordomo, Wei. "Gracias." Farfulló y luego subió la larga escalera, buscando a su madre.

"¡Syaoran!" Un grito familiar se escuchó detrás de el y sintió que alguien saltaba sobre su espalda. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el alegre rostro de Sakura.

"¿Sakura qué haces aquí¿Qué no vives en Japón¿Por qué estas en mi casa?" Preguntó Syaoran confundido y la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció al fruncir el ceño. Se deslizó de su espalda y lo miró.

"Vivo en Hong Kong Syaoran, tu lo sabes. Vivo aquí también tontito." Dijo Sakura confundida mirándolo extrañamente.

"¡No vives acá!" Syaoran interrumpió sus palabras. "¡Vives en Japón, en una casa con tu padre!"

"Syaoran¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó Sakura retrocediendo un paso, casi como si estuviera asustada. "Mi mamá y mi papá están de viaje en Inglaterra por negocios¡tu lo sabes¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué? Sakura me estás confundiendo." Dijo Syaoran frotando su sien. Sakura frunció su ceño aun más, y parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar.

"Syaoran… Mi nombre no es Sakura." Pausó, y Syaoran se sintió aun más confundido, si es que eso era posible. "Soy yo, tu prima… ¡Meiling!"

"AHHH!" Gritó Syaoran, sentándose sobre su cama en un segundo. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que aun estaba en Japón y no de visita en Hong Kong. Suspiró aliviado, y luego se preocupó. Sakura era Sakura¿cierto? Que tal si SU Sakura se veía como Meiling¿y su prima Meiling se veía como Sakura? Oh no, el horror. ¿Cuál de las dos tendría la personalidad alegre de SU Sakura?

Tendría que averiguarlo cuando fuera tiempo de ir al colegio. Le rogó a Dios que SU Sakura aun tuviera su personalidad, y sus ojos verde esmeralda, con cabello dorado color caoba. Trató de dormirse, pero después de haber tenido semejante catástrofe de sueño, no se le hizo muy fácil que digamos.

.-.** En el Colegio**.-.

Sakura aun no podía olvidar la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Syaoran sobre el de ella, ni siquiera después de una fuerte restregada en la ducha, así que no estaba segura de querer verlo. Por suerte, no tendría que verlo hasta más tarde, a menos, claro está, que decidiera no faltar al 1er periodo.

Lo cual fue lo que hizo. Apenas un segundo después que Sakura tomó su asiento al lado de Tomoyo, Syaoran entró apresurado en el salón. "¡Sakura!" Prácticamente gritó, y algunas personas voltearon a ver sorprendidas. Uno, nunca iba al 1er periodo. Dos, porque nunca había gritado por alguien. Y tres, porque estaba gritando el nombre de su supuesta peor enemiga.

"Uhm ¿si?" Dijo Sakura nerviosamente, y ligeramente sonrojada. Se odiaba a sí misma por eso, y se maldijo mentalmente un millón de veces. De pronto, un recuerdo del día anterior en su casa invadió su mente. Oh, Dios. Recordó que tuvo su primer beso, y sesión de besos en su sofá con Syaoran.

"¿Tu nombre es Sakura, cierto¿Y vives en Japón¿Y aun eres normal? Me refiero¿alegre y de mal genio?" Preguntó Syaoran preocupadamente, y Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraban extrañadas.

"Uh… Si. ¡Hey! Espera un momento¿a qué te refieres con lo de mal genio?!" Preguntó Sakura molesta. El simplemente le sonrió afectadamente y con una cara que decía 'Tu-mal-genio-que-está-saliendo-a-flote-en-este-momento'. Ella refunfuñó, "Perdedor…"

"Odio el colegio." Se dijo Syaoran a sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento. Sakura se había olvidado de lo ocurrido el día anterior y de su sueño hasta que lo único que sentía era su odio por el.

"Ah, si, Li, sabes que la única razón por la que venimos es para ver tu cara…" Dijo Sakura, rodando sus ojos. Tomoyo les sonrió secretamente a Sakura y Syaoran, y ambos la miraron extrañamente. "¿Qué Tomoyo?"

"Oh, nada." Dijo casualmente. Justo cuando Syaoran y Sakura le iban a sacar más información a Tomoyo, el timbre sonó, señalando que era hora del 2do periodo.

Todos se separaron para ir a su clase del 2do periodo, y después de 10 minutos Sakura y Syaoran estaban aburridos otra vez.

En ese momento Sakura estaba en clase de Música mirando hacia el frente sin pestañear. Hoy estaban tomando notas, lo cual siempre parecía hacer detener el tiempo. Deseaba que algo ocurriera, quizás que todos pudieran salir del colegio y tuvieran un día libre.

Justo cuando estaba pensando esto, una aturdidora alarma comenzó a sonar. Al principio Sakura enloqueció, y luego se dio cuenta que era la alarma contra incendios. Probablemente era solo una prueba, para ver si sabían salir del edificio rápidamente sanos y salvos.

Su clase se levantó y se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras la profesora de música, la Sra. Momomiya, estaba corriendo desde el inicio de la fila hasta el final apresuradamente, inquietándose por cada detalle. "Sus zapatos están desamarrados Srta. Miki." o "Arregle su corbata, por favor, Sr. Kang." Sakura suspiró, pensando¡¿_Por qué te preocuparías por ese tipo de cosas si hay un incendio?!_

Pronto todos los alumnos estaban afuera en grupos, mientras los profesores los iban llamando por sus nombres, esperando por el director para que les dijera que ya podían entrar de nuevo y felicitarlos por haber salido rápidamente.

Después de esperar por varios minutos y no escuchar ninguna señal, los profesores empezaron a hablar con nerviosismo y a susurrar entre ellos. De repente un grito sofocado fue escuchado, Sakura se giró para ver qué era lo que estaban viendo, lo cual era el colegio, del cual estaba saliendo un poco de humo.

Sakura sintió a alguien tocándole el hombro, y se volteó para encontrarse con Syaoran sonriéndole misteriosamente. Instantáneamente, Sakura supo quién había iniciado el incendio. "Oh no... Dime que no fuiste..."

Syaoran sonrió aun más. "¿Quién más que el gran y único Syaoran Li?" Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante su inmadurez. Y antes de que supieran qué estaban haciendo, Sakura saltó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Bravo¡No más colegio, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo!" Sakura aclamó encantada, y Syaoran estaba un poquito sorprendido. Esta era la primera vez que Sakura se le acercaba, aunque fuera solo de forma amistosa.

El colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y como ella no era tan alta como él, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Sakura se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Uh." Sakura masculló tratando de romper el abrazo, pero no tenía caso, iba a estar atrapada hasta que Syaoran la colocara en el suelo, o hasta que ella lo lastimara lo suficiente como para que la soltara. "Urgh¡bájame!"

"No." Respondió sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

"¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve¡Estamos parados en la mitad del patio de la escuela¡Con todos estos niños!" Discutió Sakura. "Yo no-"

Sakura fue interrumpida por los labios de Syaoran los cuales ahora estaban sobre los de ella. Se comenzaron a besar, bastante, y Sakura se sentía completamente alborozada. Cuando Syaoran se alejó lentamente, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad. Sakura se sentía de alguna forma agradecida de que el la estuviera sosteniendo, ya que de no ser por eso, quizás se hubiese caído ya que sus piernas estaban temblando.

"Cállate, pequeña Kiki." Dijo Syaoran, sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante su cara de asombro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo¡¿Qué tal si alguien vió?!" Preguntó Sakura con sus mejillas rojas de la rabia y la vergüenza. Trató de escapar de sus brazos, pero todo lo que logró hacer fue frotarse contra su cálido y duro pecho.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien vio?" Preguntó Syaoran despreocupadamente. Frotó su nariz contra la de ella, haciéndola ruborizarse aun más.

"¡No hagas eso¡Basta!" Gritó Sakura alejándose hasta donde era posible cuando una persona está siendo sostenida firmemente contra el pecho de alguien. "Eso se siente… ¡extraño!"

Syaoran casi se ríe ante su expresión: no tenía precio. Se veía molesta, fastidiada, y tratando de no reírse al mismo tiempo. "¿Te hace cosquillas pequeña Saki?"

"No, bueno, más o menos. Si me hace, pero no. ¡Simplemente detente!" Dijo Sakura mientras el la veía, con sus ojos ámbar brillando. "No me gusta esa mirada… Li." Dijo Sakura cautelosamente.

"Sa-Sa, deberías tener más cuidado cuando tus pies no están tocando el suelo. No te quieres… caer." Dijo Syaoran, aparentando moverse hacia el frente rápidamente como si la fuera a dejar caer.

"¡No!" Gritó Sakura e instintivamente colocó sus piernas alrededor de su torso y lo abrazó más fuerte del cuello. Syaoran se paró derecho de nuevo y agarró sus muslos, de manera que no pudiera quitar sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura.

"Esta es una posición muy comprometedora." Dijo Syaoran, con una sonrisa afectada sobre su rostro, como siempre. Sakura miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie vio su posición actual, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban hablando o enloqueciendo a causa del humo.

"Estudiantes, por favor váyanse a sus casas y díganle a sus padres que no habrá escuela a causa de un incendio en el 12avo piso en el salón de Economía. Si sus padres tienen alguna pregunta, díganles que nos contacten en nuestros celulares o al número de nuestra casa. Profesores, por favor permítanles sus celulares a los estudiantes que necesitan llamar a sus padres para que los vengan a buscar." Gritó el Director por un megáfono asegurándose de que todos lo pudieran escuchar. "Y para el culpable de este crimen, te encontraremos, y una vez que lo hagamos, las consecuencias serán graves…"

"Bájame en este instante, tengo que irme a casa. ¡Gritaré 'violación' si no lo haces!." Dijo Sakura amenazadoramente.

Syaoran parecía estarlo pensando profundamente, y luego preguntó. "Si lo vas a gritar¿puedo violarte?"

Sakura lo miró con odio y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritar, cuando el la bajó gentilmente.

"Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes, en realidad no te violaría." Dijo Syaoran, mientras se estiraba.

"¿Cómo llamas a esta apuesta?" Preguntó Sakura molesta, arreglando su falda la cual se había subido.

"Antes de que este mes termine, tu vas a estar _queriendo_ tener sexo conmigo. Mientras tu no me digas que me detenga, no es considerado una violación." Dijo Syaoran engreídamente.

"Lo que sea, imbécil." Refunfuñó Sakura. "Estoy demasiado harta de decirte 'No ganarás.' Así que solo aparenta que lo estoy diciendo en este momento y cada vez que digas que voy a perder." Dijo Sakura, y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. "Bueno, gracias por el día libre¡nos vemos!"

"Hey, espera un momento! Como te di el día libre, no crees que me debes un cita?" Preguntó Syaoran, siguiéndola.

"Quizás lo hubiera considerado un momento antes, pero como no me dejabas bajar y me besaste estando entre muchos estudiantes, no." Dijo Sakura sonriendo. "¡Chauu!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: qué tal les pareció el capi?? En este, también tuve la colaboración de mi editora más reciente Paola, muchas gracias!!

Ahora, les explico, el rol de editor simplemente es para quienes deseen ayudarme a corregir mis errores luego de yo haber traducido el capi, para eso necesito de alguien que sea bueno en gramática y que tenga buena ortografía y sintaxis.. si alguno está interesado háganmelo saber y yo me pondré en contacto con uds..

**AGRA****DECIMIENTOS**

**Camili: **gracias! Y como ves, yo no abandono a mis lectores.. aunque así lo parezca, ya que me ausento durante largos períodos.. pero ténganme paciencia que yo jamás los abandonaré! ;)

**Karla:** los capi cada vez se irán alargando un poquito más.. y el fic también se irá poniendo más y más bueno.. así que porfa sigan conmigo.. y gracias por tu review!

**dokuro: **a ver, a ver, el fic por los momentos tiene 28 capis y aun no ha sido terminado.. desde hace bastante tiempo que la autora no actualiza, pero aun no os preocupéis por eso, nos falta un largo trecho! XD y gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta el fic!

**yasnna: **muchas gracias por tus dos reviews! Me fascina que los lectores me hagan saber lo que piensan del fic, y sobre todo si les gusta.. obvio! X3

**KAREN: **gracias! Y pues la verdad, no se por qué Touya se quedó con Kaho, ya que el fic no es mío, pero bueh, hay que admitir que el fic en líneas generales es espectacular!

**Fabisa:** gracias por tu review! Espero que este capi también te guste..! XD

**Esmeraldy: **que no me vaya a dónde? Y me encanta saber que el fic te encante, aunque no es mío.. aunque muchas gracias!

**angel seiriu: **jajajaja.. aun falta mucho del fic, sigue ahí.. y espero que este capi también te haya gustado X3

**Undine: **gracias por tu review! Nos vemos pronto!

**danii T: ** es demasiado bello! A mi me fascina.. Y gracias por el review!

**Sango-Tsunade: **gracias por tu review! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado..!

**Marisaki: **gracias por decidirte y dejarme el review.. de verdad me animan muchísimo cuando lo hacen.. y le haré llegar a la autora tu felicitación..

**Ariliss: **no te preocupes corazón, más bien, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y seguir leyendo el fic.. y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando! Gracias!

**YuriKagome: ** gracias amor!! Sabes que al ser mi hermanita me es muy importante tu opinión! Y gracias por ser mi editora de medio tiempo también! X3

**Akichan Ivnn: **jajajajaja.. me alegra que el fic te emocione y siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad.. espero que este capi te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

**Paola: **dios! Que modesta! Jajajaja.. gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado con este capi también y aunque ya lo hayas leído por ser mi editora, espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos el próximo trimestre!

Wow! 18 reviews en total! Quién no se anima al recibir tanto apoyo de sus lectores?! Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios y por darme ánimos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi que les traduje! Y sigan en sintonía..

Aquí H3CH1C3R4 despidiéndose, cambio y fuera..


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ blah blah blah.. tengo que decirlo? Bien, los personajes de _CLAMP_ no me pertenecen.. ya, felices? Buaaaahh..

Y este fic le pertenece a _Saori_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 8 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 18 de Enero, 5to Día

Días Restantes: 27

"Sakura…" Un suave susurro causó que se moviera. Cuidadosamente fue abriendo los ojos, deseando no estar teniendo otro sueño. Cuando sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, se encontró cara a cara con unas orbes doradas.

"No otro sueño." Gruñó, únicamente para ver a Syaoran sonreír satisfactoriamente.

"Has estado soñando conmigo?" Preguntó, acostándose junto a ella. Este sueño era extraño; estaba completamente vestido, qué mal. Sakura se sonrojó y sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. _'¡¿A qué te refieres con "qué mal"?!' _Pensó.

"Déjame dormir, siempre eres tan demandante en mis sueños." Refunfuñó, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Syaoran casi se carcajeó, pero no quiso arruinar el momento.

"Acaso… ¿hacemos algo en tus sueños?" Preguntó, acercándose y colocando una brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Nos abrazamos y besamos; y tú siempre estás desnudo." Masculló, más dormida que despierta.

"Y tú ¿estás desnuda en tus sueños?" Preguntó, besándola a lo largo de la quijada y el cuello.

"Um… sí." Respondió, no molestándole ni un poquito los besos, ya que sabía que simplemente era un sueño. Se sentía demasiado bien.

"Entonces deberíamos desnudarnos para que tu sueño se cumpla como siempre." Le susurró en el oído, para luego mordérselo.

"Quizás tengas razón." Abrió sus ojos hasta la mitad del camino con un bostezo. Perezosamente ayudó a Syaoran a quitarse la camisa, revelando su pecho musculoso, para luego alcanzar la franela de ella. Alzándole los brazos, comenzó a subírsela, y estando a punto de descubrirle los senos alguien tocó a la puerta, deteniéndolo.

"Maldición." Maldijo (N/T: valga la redundancia.. XD), y apresuradamente se levantó de la cama para luego esconderse bajo ella. Confundiendo a Sakura.

"Sakura." Fujitaka abrió la puerta un poco, y al ver que Sakura estaba decente, la abrió por completo. "Cariño, me voy a trabajar, la secretaria de tu instituto llamó para informarnos de que no tendrás clases hoy, debido al incendio de ayer. ¿Estarás bien quedándote aquí sola?"

"Claro papá, ya tengo diecisiete años." Sonrió, dándose cuenta de haber despertado y que Syaoran nunca había estado en su cuarto. Fujitaka le sonrió y luego cerró la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos comenzar a desvanecerse a medida que iba bajando las escaleras. Sakura bostezó felizmente, agradecida de tener el día libre.

Movió sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama, y al poner los pies en el suelo alguien la agarró y haló hacia abajo. Comenzó a gritar muerta del susto, hasta que alguien le tapó la boca. Por mucho miedo que sintiera, fue abriendo los ojos, y se abrieron de par en par al ver unos muy familiares ojos ámbares.

"No fue un sueño?" Fue lo único que logró decir cuando Syaoran apartó su mano.

"No pequeña Kura, no lo fue." Le contestó con una voz ronca, para acercarla contra su pecho. Corrección, su _desnudo _pecho.

"¡Te-te aprovechaste de mí!" Gritó Sakura furiosa, sus mejillas rojas de la rabia y la pena. "¡¡Casi me hiciste quitarme la camisa!"

Sakura gateó fuera de debajo de la cama, Syaoran siguiéndola desanimadamente. La miró, y notando que su pecho desnudo no la estaba ayudando en nada, sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras se ponía de nuevo la camisa.

"De cualquier manera¿cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?" Preguntó, intentando eliminar todo rastro de curiosidad en su voz. Al notar que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, trató de abordarlo de una forma que indicara que ella estuviese molesta. "¡Estás irrumpiendo en una propiedad privada!"

"Escalé tu árbol, ah, y sólo para que sepas, el seguro de tu ventana está roto." Respondió casualmente, como si entrara en los cuartos de las chicas todos los días. Bueno, probablemente lo haga, pensó Sakura amargamente.

"¿Cómo supiste siquiera que éste era mi cuarto?" Preguntó.

"Las cortinas rosadas fueron una gran ayuda." Sonrió satisfactoriamente. "Además, sabía que tu cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, y no pensé que tuvieras afiches de chicas en bikinis pegadas a tus paredes."

Sakura se rió. "¿Te hubiese dado asco de ser así?" Preguntó bromeando.

"En realidad, creo que estaría excitado." Dijo seductoramente, acercándose a Sakura, y pronto la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Sakura trató mantenerse controlada y empujó su pecho, que afortunadamente ahora estaba cubierto por la camisa.

"Estamos solos, en tu cuarto, pequeña Sawie…" Murmuró Syaoran, besándola en el cuello y luego en el rostro. "Piensa en las posibilidades…"

Una imagen de ella y Syaoran moviéndose agresivamente en su cama vino a su mente, y un gemido estrangulado escapó suavemente de su boca. Pero no lo suficientemente suave como para que Syaoran no lo escuchara. Sonrió satisfactoriamente, para luego dirigirse a sus labios, zambullendo su lengua en su dulce boca. Ambas lenguas se movieron, una contra la otra, explorando un nuevo territorio.

"No…" Dijo suavemente Sakura, cuando se separaron para respirar, hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Las manos de ella dejaron de hacer presión contra su pecho y se deslizaron hacia su cintura, descansando ahí, mientras que Syaoran tenía una mano sosteniendo el rostro de Sakura y la otra acariciando su cabello caoba. Cuando se separaron de nuevo para poder respirar, Sakura dijo más vigorosamente. "No."

"Ríndete Sakura… No pienses en nada mas que en cómo se siente esto, piensa en mis labios contra tu piel…" Murmuró Syaoran contra su piel, forzando a que su aliento caliente le enviara escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

"No podemos hacer esto." Trató de resistir el grito que todo su cuerpo le daba. Aunque Syaoran escucho su voz, no detuvo los besos. Sakura tenía que pensar rápido, antes de que quedara atrapada en la pasión que estaba comenzando a sentir en su pecho.

"Detente." Comandó, y agarró el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de Syaoran. Él por su parte tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire gracias a el placer y al dolor, y detuvo sus besos.

"Sakura." Logró decir en un gemido. No la liberó, pero levantó su cabeza, de manera que pudiera verla a los ojos. Syaoran tragó, aunque su garganta estuviera seca, y trató de hacer caso omiso a la sensación que le propiciaba Sakura al tener agarrado a su miembro. La mirada determinada en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura para que él se alejara de ella no estaba ayudando, ya que no podía dejar imaginar ese rostro con la imagen que se le acababa de ocurrir.

( **En la mente de Syaoran…** )

Syaoran sintió el duro cemento triturar su espalda mientras era empujado bruscamente contra el suelo. Las seductoras orbes esmeraldas nunca perdieron contacto con la suyas mientras que se montaba sobre él y colocaba cada una de sus piernas a un lado de su cintura.

"Alguien se ha estado portando mal," Dijo Sakura seductoramente, sus ojos brillando con satisfacción, mientras que la respiración de Syaoran comenzaba a agitarse.

Él tuvo que arrastrar sus ojos hacia otra dirección que no fueran las piscinas de Sakura, y en cambio dejó que su mirada vagara lentamente a través de su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente no estaba desnuda, pero el traje que tenía puesto dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era ajustado, un corsé de top, de cuero negro que oprimía sus senos, alzándolos un poco. Sus ojos ámbares se mantuvieron ahí por un rato, hasta que decidió que tendría bastante tiempo luego, y su mirada continuó hacia su descubierto estómago. Después había una falda de algo así como cuatro pulgadas que parecía ser de cuero también, pero debía ser de otro material porque tenía una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, permitiéndole movimiento.

'_Me pregunto si tendrá puesto algo de ropa íntima…' _El pensamiento errante pasó por su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Sakura. Divertimiento estaba presente en su rostro, y de la nada, un látigo apareció.

"Ahora, tendrás que ser… castigado." Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios y Syaoran simplemente quería saltar sobre ella en ese preciso momento. Probablemente lo hubiese hecho, pero Sakura tenía las cosas bajo control.

Colocó cada mano en los finales de la cuerda, para luego amarrarle los hombros con la misma y asegurarlo contra el suelo. Ahí fue su turno para pasarse la lengua por sus secos labios, esperando a ver cuál sería la siguiente movida de Sakura y qué otras cosas haría para torturarlo.

(**Fin**)

"Suéltame Sakura, o no seré responsable de mis acciones." Gruñó ligeramente. Por otra parte, Sakura sintió movimiento en lo que tenía agarrado.

"¡Qué!" Fue lo que pudo escapar de sus labios, sorprendida, para luego ruborizarse salvajemente. "Uh… No. No te liberaré hasta que me sueltes a mí." Dijo, recuperando su voz. Apretó de nuevo su erección, haciendo que Syaoran tomara de nuevo una bocanada de aire.

Syaoran consideró sus opciones. Pro, este lado de Sakura lo estaba excitando mucho. Contra, Sakura fácilmente podría estropear su mercancía. Pro, estando así de cerca al espectacular cuerpo de ella era suficiente. Contra, violarla no era una buena idea; quería que ella también lo deseara. Contra, también, él nunca había violado a una chica. Contra, de nuevo, algo muy apreciado por él podía salir lastimado, eso debía contar como cuatro.

Suspirando resignadamente, los contras ganaban. Dejó caer sus manos de su rostro y su espalda, y tomó algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ella lo soltó a penas él lo hizo con ella.

"Ahora, si no te importa, vete." Dijo, suspirando. "Te puedes ir por donde viniste, de esa forma yo puedo seguir durmiendo."

"¿Te importa si me uno?" Y le sonrió con satisfacción. Sakura saltó en su cama con un 'Sí, ahora vete.' Al escucharla bostezar caminó hacia ella. "No te puedes ir a dormir de nuevo; tenemos planes."

"NOSOTROS no podemos tener planes si uno de los dos no sabe de ellos." La voz amortiguada de Sakura se escuchó, y él sintió que su boca se convertía en una sonrisa. _'¿Cómo es que esto ocurre sólo cuando estoy con ella?' _Pensó para sí mismo.

"Bueno, ahora ya sabes de ellos, así que podemos irnos." Dijo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el pie que no estaba siendo acogido por el edredón. Ella lo pateó, pero entonces él le agarró el pie y comenzó de nuevo a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que estallara en risa, y una vez que cesaron se tuvo que sentar.

"No voy a salir en una cita contigo." Dijo, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

"Nunca dije nada acerca de una cita." Le dijo, haciendo que Sakura de ruborizara. Él por su parte, sonrió con satisfacción y continuó. "Daidouji (Tomoyo) nos invitó a un picnic en el parque. Eriol también va a estar ahí."

"No me quiero mover." Refunfuñó, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas y sábanas.

"Bueno, siempre puedo arrastrarte hasta la ducha, después de haberte desvestido por supuesto. Entonces escogería tu atuendo, Ah sí, podríamos ver qué clase de tangas tienes." Le sonrió diabólicamente, y Sakura sacó la cabeza de debajo de su camuflaje, sólo lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada de odio.

"No me toques, uno. Dos¡sal de mi cuarto!" Dijo y lo empujó hasta sacarlo, para luego pasar el seguro de la puerta. Escuchó a Syaoran desde el pasillo.

"Oh que bien, ya tu puerta tiene seguro. Vamos a necesitar eso más tarde."

-.-.-.-.-.- Después de bañarse y vestirse.

"Vamos pues." Dijo Sakura después de haber abierto la puerta, sólo para encontrar el pasillo totalmente vacío. "Uh… Li?" Decidió bajar a buscarlo, solo para encontrarlo sintiéndose como en su propia casa, viendo televisión en el sofá.

"HEY, SAK-" Le gritó, girándose, no sabiendo que estaba ahí y aún pensando que estaba arriba. "Oh, lo siento. Vamos."

"Yo ya lo había dicho." Se dijo a sí misma, y luego salió por la puerta principal. Miró el árbol que estaba junto a su ventana, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡¿Subiste eso?!"

"No fue tan difícil." Contestó, engreídamente, y se montó en su jeep verde. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos¡le había intentado dar un cumplido y él lo desdeñó! Se montó en el asiento del pasajero y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Que éste no es otro carro¿Qué le pasó al… otro?" Preguntó, totalmente ignorante ante el modelo del mismo. Nunca había sido buena con marcas o modelos de carros. Podía cambiar un neumático, llenar el tanque de combustible, y ayudar a su hermano Touya si él le decía qué debía hacer, pero eso era todo.

"Se podría decir que es mi auto cómodo." Dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y señaló el asiento trasero. Ella miró con curiosidad hacia donde el estaba señalando, sólo para encontrar una gran cantidad de espacio, suficiente como para acostarse sin quedar acalambrado.

"Qué bien." Y rodó sus ojos, mientras Syaoran encendía el auto y retrocedía hacia la calle. "Nunca me encontrarás ahí atrás."

"Ya veremos, pequeña Kuru." Le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Ella en cambio no le miró con una mirada (N/T: valga la redundancia X3) muy agradable que digamos, ya cansada de estar discutiendo todo el tiempo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del parque, en total silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era una suave música proveniente de la radio. Ella había pensado en cambiar la emisora y colocar algo más movido, pero luego él cambiaría de nuevo la emisora y comenzarían a pelear.

Syaoran fue el primero en bajar del carro, seguido por Sakura. Poniéndose en marcha llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde la tradicional manta roja y negra (N/T: sí, negra.. mis ojos no me engañan.. yo creía que era roja y BLANCA.. umm.. quién sabe, quizás la autora se equivocó..) estaba tendida en el suelo. Sobre la misma, estaban Tomoyo y Eriol con una cesta en frente. Estaban hablando, hasta que notaron la presencia de los recién llegados.

"Hey Sakura, hey Li" Tomoyo les sonrió, haciéndoles seña para que tomaran asiento frente a ellos.

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol-kun." Les devolvió felizmente el saludo Sakura, recibiendo un aroma proveniente de la gran cesta, el estómago de Sakura gruñó, causando que se ruboriza y riera nerviosamente. "Es la una de la tarde…"

"¿Podemos comer ya, Daidouji?" Preguntó Syaoran, mirando la comida.

Tomoyo se rió y respondió. "Claro. Y llámame Tomoyo; cualquier amigo de Sakura también es mi amigo."

"Él no es mi amigo." Protestó Sakura tercamente, pero los tres simplemente la ignoraron.

"Si el es uno de mis mejores amigos¿cierto, mi pequeño lindo primo?" Dijo Eriol (N/T: obvio que lo dijo Eriol, quién más diría algo así, pero bueh..), sonriéndole con esa sonrisa (N/T: valga la redundancia, y perdonen que esté hablando tanto en este cappie) espeluznante de él.

"No me llames así. Y… tú eres el único chamo del cual me sé el nombre, así que mi imagino que somos amigos." Dijo, sacando la comida de la cesta y pasándosela al resto para que tomaran lo que quisieran.

Después de que todos comieron, Tomoyo y Eriol decidieron ir a dar una vuelta; dejando a Sakura y Syaoran solos de nuevo.

"A dar una vuelta mis cojones." Murmuró Sakura, molesta de que su supuesta 'mejor amiga' la haya dejado con Syaoran, su enemigo. "Probablemente se fueron solo para resolverse." (N/T: y hablo yo de nuevo, resolverse es besarse, en Venezuela.)

"¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" Y sonrió con satisfacción, levantándose.

"¡Me encantaría!" Dijo animadamente, y Syaoran casi moría

"¿Quieres resolverte conmigo¿Me estás dando permiso?" Preguntó, no creyendo lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

"¡¿Qué¡¿Quién dijo algo de irse a resolver?! Sólo dije que me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta contigo!" Sakura siendo la dulce y densa niña que era, gritó.

Syaoran ya no podía aguantarse. Todas esas veces que se había abstenido de sonreír se habían ido acumulando, y terminó carcajeándose. Sakura quedó estupefacta del asombro. Nunca había visto a Syaoran sonreír, mucho menos reírse como estaba haciendo ahora, ni siquiera logrando respirar.

Cuando Syaoran se calmó, le explicó pausadamente. "Dijiste que, aunque Tomoyo había dicho de ir a dar una vuelta, lo que en realidad había ido a hacer era resolverse. Entonces te pregunté que si querías 'ir a dar una vuelta', o sea que te pregunté '¿Quieres irte a resolver conmigo?'. Y tu dijiste, '¡sí!'"

"Oh… ¡NO!" Dijo Sakura, finalmente entendiendo a lo que se había referido Syaoran. Su risa aun resonaba en sus oídos, y no podía evitar pensar que era una agradable y cálida risa. No demasiado escandalosa, y no era fría como su usual comportamiento. "Nunca me besaría contigo por mi propia voluntad, pero ir a dar una caminata si sería agradable."

"Tomaré lo que puedo obtener de ti." Y suspiró. Doblaron la manta, y la dejaron sobre la canasta vacía, sabiendo que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en algún lugar cerca.

Después de algunos minutos de una caminata silenciosa, a excepción de los pájaros y otras personas que pasaban, Sakura se dio cuenta del frío que hacía. Tenía puesta su chaqueta, pero aún así era Enero, y había olvidado sus guantes. "Mis manos se están congelando…" Se dijo a sí misma.

Syaoran, sin siquiera mirarla, sacó su mano del bolsillo, tomó la de ella y metió ambas en el bolsillo de nuevo, donde podían descansar cómodamente. Sakura lo miró, pero su mirada estaba en el paisaje frente a él. A pesar de que solo una de sus manos estaba en el bolsillo de Syaoran, todo su cuerpo se calentó, incluso su otra mano. (N/T: No piensen mal! pervertidos.. X3)

La sensación de la piel de Syaoran contra la de ella era maravillosa, y deseó poder colocar sus brazos alrededor de él, debajo de su abrigo. Inmediatamente, después de pensar eso, Sakura se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección para poder ocultarlo.

Un rato después, llegaron a una banca vacía y ambos tomaron asiento, Syaoran aún sosteniendo la mano de Sakura dentro de su bolsillo.

"Estoy tan cansada, anoche apenas dormí. Mi amiga Tonkin-san se mudó a una nueva casa, y le prometí ayudarle a desempacar todas sus cosas." Masculló cansadamente Sakura. Antes de que Syaoran pudiera responderle, la cabeza de ella ya estaba sobre su hombro, y su respiración se había acompasado, señalizando que se había quedado dormida.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risita, para luego besarla en la frente. Estaba sentado ahí, sintiéndose más tranquilo que jamás en su vida. Casi como un cielo recién encontrado, sólo para él y Sakura. Cuando la miró de nuevo, se dio cuenta que su blusa se había resbalado, exponiendo un hombro y algo de piel muy cercana a su seno. Syaoran se hubiera quedado viéndola todo el día de no haber sido por el hombre que estaba tomando un sorbo de agua en la caminera. El hombre alto y de cabello negro estaba mirando lujuriosamente al ángel junto a él.

Gruñendo, gentilmente subió la camisa de nuevo. El hombre lo miró simplemente para encontrarse con su fría mirada, y rápidamente se fue caminando. Syaoran sonrió satisfecho, y descansando su cabeza sobre la de Sakura se comenzó a quedar dormido él mismo, más no antes de entrecruzar sus dedos con los de Sakura dentro de su bolsillo.

Syaoran, el siempre fiel lobo de Sakura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: ok, finalmente voy a hablar.. es que he decidido que prefiero atormentarlos bastante al final de los capis que al principio con todas mis boberas..

PRIMERO – LO SIENTOOOOOOO.. en serio, no ha sido mi entención para tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones, incluso le pueden preguntar a Choco-chan hace cuánto le envié este capi para que me ayudara a editarlo, lo que ocurre es que la vida es muy irónica.. Antes, cada vez que iba a traducir un capi fumaba como una puta presa, como sucedió con este, pero decidí dejarlo y queriendo normalizarme con las actualizaciones, haciéndolo más o menos cada una o dos semanas, pues resulta que, traduciendo el capi que le sigue a este caí en cama, un día después de haber empezado clases en la uni.. Les cuento, fue horriiiiiiiiible, de verdad no se imaginan cuanto, me atrasé muchísimo y cosas que pude haber hecho en grupo tuve que hacerlas sola, bueno, al menos el profesor me dejó entregárselas; ah, porque la constancia se me quedó en mi ciudad natal, así que el profesor estaba en todo su derecho si no me recibía las cosas..

Oh Dios, amo y odio a ese profesor, ok, ya basta con mi profe.. hehe.. EL FIC, qué tal les pareció?? Espero les haya gustado X3, a mí si me gustó, hehe.. parece que Syaoran es algo _posesivo _no? Hahahaha..

Los review no se los respondo no por aquí sino por mi profile otro día, porque el internet se me puso necio y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, más bien ya se me hizo muuuuuy tarde, como cosa rara.. bueh.. por cierto, lo de los review en el profile lo hace Choco-chan y me pareció una buena idea, ya que te tienes que dividir el tiempo entre escribir – traducir, mi caso en este fic – y luego cuando vas a subir el capi con lo de los review.. bueno, Choco, no te pedi permiso antes, pero lo hago ahorita.. si puedo hacer lo mismo??

A ver, el internet está necio, la compu se me está descargando, tengo un monton de cosas que hacer.. Será que me están botando?? Noooooo, verdad?? Hehe..

No se les olvide dejarme REVIEWS ok??? Porfaaaaa!! Uds siempre dan ánimos de continuar.. XD.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ no se cansan de hacérmelo repetir? Por lo visto no, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Al igual que este fic le pertenece única y exclusivamente a SAORI.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

°o.O Capítulo 9 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 19 de Enero, 6to Día

Días Restantes: 26

"Ahora sí estoy quebrada." Lloriqueó Sakura, mientras que ella y Tomoyo tomaban asiento en una pequeña mesa, que estaba afuera de un café, donde no hacía nada habían comprado unos lattes.

"Sólo porque te acabas de compras **dos** nuevos brazaletes, en lugar de escoger solo uno." Dijo riendo Tomoyo.

Habían pasado toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde viendo las tiendas y paseando en un centro comercial. A Sakura no le estaba permitido comprar prendas de ropa, ya que Tomoyo le reclamó por estarle 'ayudando al enemigo', así que si Sakura llegaba a necesitar algo en algún momento, simplemente debía pedírselo a ella.

"De cualquier forma," Dijo Tomoyo, "¿qué está pasando entre tú y Syaoran?"

Sakura se atoró con su café y pasó el siguiente minuto tosiendo con muy poca gracia, Tomoyo, por otra parte, arqueó su ceja con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sakura intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Me refiero a la apuesta, las citas y a qué tan lejos ha llegado?" Preguntó Tomoyo ansiosamente. "Anda, habla¡soy tu mejor amiga!"

"Bueno, um¿la apuesta? Este es el… 6to día. Sólo nos hemos besado (N/T: no voy a seguir usando la palabra 'resolver', me parece muy coloquial.. -.-"), a excepción de que le quité la camisa a Syaoran una vez, y él casi me quitó la mía¡pero me había engañado! Y ¡¿**citas**¡¿A qué te refieres con citas?! Yo… 'salí' con Syaoran a comprar un helado¡y el picnic fue tu idea!" Sakura la miró furiosa al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

"¡Whoa, whoa, ya va! Rebobina un momento¡¿_tú _le quitaste la camisa?!" Preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero su escandaloso grito causó que varios clientes las miraran en shock. Tomoyo los estaba ignorando totalmente, pero Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate. Y el gerente les lanzó una mirada severa.

"Uh, sí, por accidente. Creo que deberíamos irnos Tomoyo…" Dijo Sakura nerviosamente. El gerente aún las estaba observando, casi enviándoles psíquicamente un mensaje diciendo '¡Fuera de aquí vándalas!'

"Está bien, está bien." Y se levantó, tomaron sus vasos de papel con café, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del centro comercial. "¡Cuéntame acerca de cuando le quitaste la camisa!"

"Estaba durmiendo, fue ayer en la mañana. Syaoran había escalado mi árbol y entrado en mi habitación por la ventana, para luego acostarse junto a mí." Le explicó, con las mejillas ruborizadas. "Pensé que era un sueño, porque he tenido sueños con él antes, y no esperaba verlo en mi cuarto. Así que me engañó haciéndome creer que era un sueño, y que él debería estar desnudo como siempre solía suceder en mis sueños. Así que le quité la camisa, y él estuvo a punto de quitarme la mía de no ser porque mi papá tocó a mi puerta."

Tomoyo se rió alegremente, y Sakura se preguntó si debió o no haber contado eso. Pero si no se lo puedes contar a tu mejor amiga¿a quién se lo puedes contar entonces? "¿Te gusta?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Sakura, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tomoyo simplemente la miró, sabiendo que había escuchado su pregunta. "¡Claro que no¡Si el es un 'playboy' bastardo y egocéntrico!"

"Está bien, lo admito; el de verdad disfruta de las mujeres, pero ¿preferirías que le gustaran los hombres?" Dijo intentando alivianar la situación, lo cual fue en vano. "Okay… Bueno, aunque debes admitir que es sexy."

"¡Tomoyo¡¿Qué hay de Eriol, tu novio?!" Preguntó atónita, Sakura.

"¡El hecho de no ser soltera, no quiere decir que sea ciega!" Rió. Sakura seguía atónita, entonces Tomoyo aprovechó para enmendar lo que había dicho antes. "Mira, amo a Eriol, sólo estoy diciendo que Syaoran me parece lindo, y más 'caliente' que el infierno para otras chicas, tú inluída."

"¡Lo admito! Syaoran es atractivo, y tiene un buen pecho, y brazos, y manos, y rostro, y piernas, incluso pies, y… un _muy _buen culo." (N/T: sé que esa parte está mal escrita, pero imagínense a Sakura imaginando en su cabeza a Syaoran y pensando detalladamente todo lo que le gusta. Yo creo que estaría tan ensimismada, que no lograría coordinar muy bien que digamos su cerebro con su boca.. X3) Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Tomoyo dejó escapar una pequeña risita. "¡Pero que sea sexy no lo hace inmune a ser un bastardo!"

"Okay, si piensas que Syaoran no es el indicado para ti, entonces tendremos que encontrar al que lo sea." Dijo mientras se montaba en su Porche amarillo, era rica después de todo. "Ven conmigo a una fiesta, no de bachillerato, porque las personas simplemente se emborrachan y el resultado de eso es que todo el mundo comience a besuquearse y demás. En cambio, las fiestas universitarias sí son divertidas. Se baila, hay dormitorios y cualquier bebida que quieras, no sólo cerveza."

"Okay, creo. Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya, ya son las 9:00." Dijo Sakura suspirando. Y redirigieron a la casa de Tomoyo para cambiarse.

.- **Con Syaoran **-.

"¿Podrías decirme de nuevo por qué me invitaste?" Preguntó Eriol, con esa sonrisa molesta que tanto lo caracterizaba. Syaoran y Eriol estaban caminando hacia un gimnasio, con un bolso colgado sobre el hombro de cada uno.

"Eres el único chamo que conozco, y no tenía ganas de ir solo." Le dijo, mirándolo feamente. "Además, también eres amigo de Sakura."

"Sabía que tenía que haber otra razón." Dijo, sonriendo malévolamente. "¿Qué¿Acaso quieres que te conteste preguntas que tienes acerca de ella?"

"Ni siquiera creo que tú sepas las respuestas." Se dijo a sí mismo suspirando. "Ella a veces es como un libro abierto, y puedo leer cada gesto de su rostro, y al siguiente segundo es completamente diferente, y en esos momentos no sé qué decir o hacer."

Syaoran se quitó su playera y comenzó a entrenar con el saco de arena, mientras Eriol levantaba pesas. "Ella es la única chica de la que has estado atrás por tanto tiempo." Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Ella ha sido la única chica con la que he tenido problemas" Dijo Syaoran, mirándose feamente, y se dispuso a descargar su ira con e saco de arena. "Yo sólo... ¡no lo entiendo¿Por qué no le gusto¿Por qué no se arrastra a mis pies como todas las demás?"

"¿De verdad querrías tanto a Sakura como lo haces ahora, si ella fuera una perra?" Le preguntó Eriol, haciendo leves quejidos mientras levantaba la barra.

"No todas las chamas con las que he estado son perras." Contrarió, pero al ver la mirada que le estaba dando Eriol, suspiró. "Oh, bien. Aun así, _tengo_ que ganar esta apuesta. Si Sakura gana, voy a dejar de ser un ser humano. (N/T: valga la redundancia. ) Sería su **esclavo**, y eso sería peor que la muerte."

.- **En la Fiesta **-.

"Voy por una bebida y a relajarme." Le gritó Sakura a Tomoyo, debido a la música tan alta, la cual estaba bailando. Vio a Tomoyo asentirle con la cabeza y sonreírle, así que abandonó la enorme sala, que estaba siendo usada como pista de baile en esos momentos, para buscarse una bebida.

Entró a una habitación donde había varios tipos de bebidas, aunque inmediatamente fue inundada por un mal presentimiento debido a que había un hombre acostado en la cama, pero estaba leyendo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado. Caminó hasta l final de la habitación, donde se sirvió un poco de 'coca-cola', para luego sentarse en un pequeño sillón.

"Hey¿cuándo entraste?" El chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía el cabello de color castaño y los ojos grises. Su expresión indicaba que había estado aburrido, hasta que la vio a ella.

"Um, sólo vine por algo de beber." Dijo, sintiéndose incómoda y colocando su vaso sobe la mesita. "Puedo, uh, irme si quieres."

"No, no, está bien; esto es una fiesta." Le sonrió, y ella le sonrió educadamente. El chico se levantó para servirse una bebida. "Todo está algo loco allá afuera¿no?"

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, música alta, golpes y cosas rompiéndose podían escucharse. A penas ella se había girado, el chico de ojos grises sacó rápidamente dos tabletas de la gaveta de la mesita y las colocó en la bebida de Sakura. Para cuando ella había vuelto a mirarlo, las tabletas ya se habían disuelto. "Si."

Sakura acabó rápidamente con su bebida tomando grandes tragos, tratando de calmarse. ¿_Será que me voy? _Se preguntó a sí misma, levantándose. "¿Adónde vas?" Le preguntó. "¿Por qué no mejor te acuestas en la cama?, no te ves muy bien."

"No, tengo que-" Empezó a decir, pero se le olvidó lo que le seguía. No podía pensar y sentía que sus músculos no tenían fuerza. "Dormir, eso suena bien." Se arrastró hasta la cama cayendo sobre ella; apenas lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Ahí está, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien." Dijo el joven gateando en la cama junto a ella.

"Saku- Hey¡¿qué coño estás haciendo?!" Gritó Tomoyo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una medio dormida Sakura y un carajo a punto de desabrocharle la blusa. "¡Quítate de encima de ella imbécil!"

Tomoyo lo empujó para quitarlo de encima de Sakura como pudo, y luego ayudó la ayudó a sentarse. "¡¿Qué diablos le diste?!"

"Nada, no es mi culpa que ella sea una puta barata. Ahora, fuera de mi cuarto, puedes llevarte a la perra contigo." Dijo fríamente el hombre. Tomoyo se llevó a Sakura con ella, guiándola a través de la gran multitud. Al llegar a la puerta principal, sentó a Sakura en los escalones.

"Siento como si mi cabeza se estuviese dividiendo en dos, quizás esté muriendo." Dijo, haciéndosele difícil hablar y haciendo llorar a Tomoyo.

"No, claro que no Sakura, vas a estar bien. Solo voy a llamar a Eriol; él sabrá qué hacer." Dijo Tomoyo temblorosamente, sacando su celular.

**.-. Con Syaoran .-.**

"Aún no estoy del todo seguro con lo de esta apuesta, si rompes el corazón de Sakura tendré que lastimarte, para que luego su hermano Touya termine el trabajo matándote." Dijo Eriol estrictamente, pero aun así mantenía su usual sonrisa.

"Yo no-" Syaoran fue interrumpido por el sonido constante proveniente del celular de Eriol, el cual contestó con un simple 'hola'.

"No sé qué hacer Eriol, estoy tan asustada… Es – algo está mal… con Sakura." El tono afligido de la voz de Tomoyo se podía escuchar a través del celular, y Syaoran al escuchar el nombre de Sakura se congeló. _¿Qué pasó¿Algo está mal con Sakura?!_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, sus ojos llenándose de preocupación.

"Vamos." Dijo Syaoran apresuradamente, llevándose a Eriol consigo, quien estaba tratando de consolar a Tomoyo. Cuando ambos estaban sentados en el auto, Syaoran arrancó hacia la dirección que les estaba siendo dada. A la izquierda en la Calle de los Acres, sigan derecho las siguientes tres cuadras y de nuevo a la izquierda en la Calle Taki.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme residencia estudiantil, con alguna personas afuera divirtiéndose, y Tomoyo sentada en las escaleras con Sakura sobre su regazo. Syaoran a penas había apagado el auto cuando ya estaba subiendo los escalones hacia las chicas, con Eriol detrás de él.

"Tomoyo, tienes que decirme qué fue lo que pasó." Dijo Syaoran, colocando a Sakura sobre su regazo y observándola. Parecía estar durmiendo, pero estaba muy agitada ya que estaba temblando y murmullando.

"Fui al cuarto de las bebidas buscando a Sakura, y la encontré así, acostada sobre una cama con un tipo prácticamente sobre ella. Y-yo no sé qué le dio él." Dijo temblorosamente, aun llorando con preocupación, Eriol estaba sobando sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla, pero miraba a Sakura con desasosiego.

"Eriol llévala al auto, ya vuelvo." Dijo, para entregársela a Eriol con cuidado. Quien se dirigió al carro sin ninguna objeción, mientras que Syaoran aun se encontraba de pie frunciendo el ceño.

Abrió la puerta solo para recibir una música ensordecedora. Se abrió paso entre la abarrotada pista de baile, lo cual fue fácil, ya que la mayoría al ver su rostro se alejaban de él. "¿Dónde está el cuarto de bebidas?" Preguntó, agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a uno de los chamos que estaban bailando.

"Justo por esa puerta." Dijo el joven tímidamente, y tomó unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él una vez que lo había soltado. Syaoran continuó hacia donde le habían dicho y se encontró con una puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el carajo que había hablado con Sakura, acostado sobre la cama.

"Déjenme solo." El de ojos grises dijo aburridamente, ni siquiera levantando la vista de su revista. Syaoran gruñó, y lo alzó por el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo contra la pared. "Pana, relájate. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Qué le pusiste en la bebida?" Preguntó sin vacilar mientras lo colocaba en el suelo y lo volvía a empujar contra la pared. "Dime, bastardo hijo de puta."

"S-sólo fue una droga llamada 'Downers'" Dijo temblorosamente, sus ojos invadiéndose de miedo.

"Dime todo lo que sabes sobre esa droga." Lo sacudió de nuevo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Tuvo que aferrarse a todo su autocontrol para no asesinar al sujeto que tenía en sus manos, por haberle hecho eso a Sakura.

"L-la puse en su bebida cuando no estaba mirando." Empezó a decir, aunque no quería terminar por la mirada fría e intensa con que Syaoran lo estaba viendo. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería peor si no le dijera. "Sólo le di lo suficiente como para que esté así por 15 horas. No tendrá control de sus músculos y estará muy dormida, prácticamente borracha. E-eso es todo lo que sé."

"Maldición." Maldijo, molesto consigo mismo, sólo para terminar de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y golpear al sujeto justo en la cara. Este hombre fue la razón por la que tuvo que abandonar su saco de arena, así que por qué no usarlo a él como uno. Probablemente se hubiera pasado toda la noche golpeándolo de no ser porque Sakura estaba esperándolo en el carro.

"Mi casa es la más cercana." Le dijo Syaoran a Eriol, mientras se montaba en el asiento trasero y colocaba la cabeza de Sakura sobre su regazo. Tomoyo se había calmado ya que Sakura había dejado de moverse inquietamente, así que Eriol condujo el auto hacia la casa de Syaoran silenciosamente.

"¿E-estará b-bien Sakura?" Preguntó Tomoyo, sus mejillas aún rojas debido a las recientes lágrimas.

"Sí, sólo necesita dormir. Creo que estará como nueva mañana. El bastardo le dio algún tipo de barbitúrico; sus efectos deberían desvanecerse dentro de quince horas. Puede que tenga pérdida de memoria, además de estar muy débil." Dijo Syaoran, su voz fría y distante, pero sus ojos ardiendo con una mezcla de emociones. Estaba acariciando el cabello de Sakura, mientras hablaba.

"No podemos dejarla sola en su casa; su padre no regresa de la excavación sino hasta el miércoles." Dijo Tomoyo. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Syaoran, y él tiernamente tomó el frágil cuerpo de Sakura y la cargó hasta la puerta principal.

"La cuidaremos, y una vez que esté bien la llevaremos a tu casa Tomoyo." Dijo Syaoran, y por el rabillo del ojo la vio asentir con la cabeza. Abriendo la puerta y llevando a Sakura directamente a su cuarto, la colocó sobre su cama verde. "Trae una vaso de agua y un 'Tylenol' (N/T: lo siento, pero de verdad no sé qué nombre equivale a ese medicamento en inglés) junto con un pañito mojado."

Eriol asintió con la cabeza para buscar las cosas. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, y Syaoran se fue a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Eriol regresó a la habitación, puso el 'Tylenol' junto con el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y el pañito sobre su frente. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, y al ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo comenzó a gritar, no recordando quiénes eran ellos y en dónde se encontraba.

Syaoran estaba en la habitación en un segundo; y vio a Tomoyo llorando de nuevo, Eriol tratando de reconfortar a ambas mujeres y Sakura gritando lo más alto que podía.

"Sakura." La voz de Syaoran causó eco en el cuarto, con autoridad, y todo pareció detenerse. Los ojos llorosos de color esmeralda de Sakura lo miraron, y reconocimiento abarcó su rostro.

"¡Syaoran!" Gritó asustada, no sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol se abrieron totalmente, escuchando a Sakura gritar su nombre, significando que lo recordaba. Syaoran se acercó y la abrazó, ya que aun estaba llorando. "¿Q-qué está pasando¿Quiénes son ellos¿En dónde estoy?"

"Shh." La tranquilizó, acariciándole la espalda, su frágil estado recordándole el de una niña pequeña. Finalmente sintió contra su pecho que los latidos de su corazón se estaban normalizando y llegó a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormida. Gentilmente la recostó de nuevo, arropándola con sus sábanas verdes, suspirando para sí mismo.

"Eriol¿por qué no llevas a Tomoyo a su casa? Todo va a estar bien, sólo es uno de los efectos secundarios. La mantendremos aquí de forma que no se asuste de nuevo en una de sus casas. Pueden venir a verla en cualquier momento, sólo dejémosla dormir." Dijo, mientras masajeaba su sien.

Eriol asintió, y tomó el tembloroso cuerpo de Tomoyo para llevarla hacia afuera a su auto "Está bien Tomoyo, ella regresará a la normalidad para mañana." La calmó Eriol.

Syaoran suspiró de nuevo y cerró la puerta de enfrente. Fue a su habitación y miró a Sakura enredada en sus sábanas. Cualquier otra noche y hubiese estado complacido, pero en este momento estaba molesto, y preocupado. Le quitó la chaqueta, lo zapatos y las medias; pensando que esa era la mayor cantidad de ropa que le podía quitar sin meterse en problemas, para luego arroparla de nuevo en su cama.

Se quedó mirándola por un rato, y no pudo resistir la urgencia de querer besarle la frente, obteniendo un soplo de flores de cerezo. _¿__Cómo logra hacer eso? _Se preguntó a sí mismo. _Ni siquiera está despierta y aun así me afecta. ¿__Y por qué coño tiene que oler tan bien? No es justo. Y definitivamente no está ayudando, malditas hormonas…_

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para aclarar sus pensamientos, para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió al closet para buscar un edredón y una almohada e hizo un reemplazo provisional en el sofá. _Quizá debí haber tomado uno de esos 'Tylenol' cuando los vi sobre la mesita de noche…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: holaaaaa a todos! He vuelto! Y aún no ha pasado un mes, así que den las gracias a eso.. como lo prometí, bueno, no exactamente ya que ya pasaron dos semanas y vamos para la tercera, pero es que mi querida editora, a la cual le doy mil gracias por toda su paciencia, tuvo algunas complicaciones.. Pero aquí tuvieron el 9no capítulo, nada mal ehh?

Bueno chicos, los review se los voy a dejar de nuevo en el profile, desde hace tieeeempo subí los del 7mo capi, los voy a dejar por unos días más para quienes no los han leído y pronto les sube los de este capi..

Sin más que decir, su querida editora se despide, informándoles que pronto comenzaré la traducción de otro fic llamado "Apartments", espero y se den una pasadita cuando lo empiece.. Se me cuidan, chauuu!

H3CH1C3R4, cambio y fuera.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: los personajes de _Card Captor Sakura _le pertenecen realmente a CLAMP.

Y por otra parte, este fic le pertenece a _Saori_.

.-:-.

°o.O Capítulo 10 O.o°

Fecha Actual: 20 de Enero, 7mo Día

Días Restantes: 25

Sakura se despertó algunas horas después, y miró atontadamente a su alrededor. Se encontraba arropada con unas sábanas en una cama tamaño King, la cual estaba en un cuarto con paredes verdes, donde también se podía ver un armario y una mesita de noche de madera. ¿_En dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿_Qué no estaba en una fiesta con Tomoyo?_

Trató de levantarse, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo adoloridos que estaban sus músculos y de lo difícil que era moverlos. Y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a llorar sin consolación.

Syaoran, que estaba sentado en el sofá pensando, escuchó los lloriqueos que provenían de su cuarto, y se apresuró a entrar, pensando que algo estaba mal. "Sakura¿estás bien?"

"Sy… ¿Syaoran?" Preguntó, sus ojos llorosos mirando los de él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró. "¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu casa¿En dónde está Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo te trajo aquí porque no te estabas sintiendo bien." Dijo, no queriendo entrar en detalles hasta que sintiera que Sakura estaba preparada. Apenas eran las 2:00 de la madrugada, sólo habían pasado tres horas desde el incidente. "Te contaré todo cuando te sientas mejor. Ahora¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Aunque, necesitas dormir."

"No me puedo mover…" Dijo temblorosamente, lágrimas ocupando sus ojos.

"Era de esperarse, todo regresará a la normalidad una vez que hayas dormido un poco más, lo prometo." La confortó. Aún así, Sakura todavía era como un cachorrito abandonado, y se podía ver el miedo que sentía a leguas.

"Lo prometo…" Repitió Syaoran, mientras levantaba el edredón lo suficiente para poder acostarse junto a ella. Sakura se puso tensa, pero no podía mover sus músculos, así que estaba indefensa. "¿Qué estás-?"

"Te prometo que no voy a tratar de hacer nada, no voy a hacer nada. Pero ésta es mi cama y te la estoy prestando, así que por favor, sé generosa y dame la mitad." Le contestó bostezando. Colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus delicados hombros, y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

La respiración de Sakura se había acompasado, y Syaoran se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. El miró su inocente rostro, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles. Cómo sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus rosadas mejillas, cómo rizos ligeros de cabello caoba dorado caían gentilmente sobre su rostro. Syaoran cerró sus ojos, pero aún así veía su rostro en su mente. _Estaba tan preocupado…_

**.-. 2:00 p.m. .-.**

Sakura se despertó para encontrarse sola. Miró a su alrededor, preocupada, hasta que se oyó un suave golpeteo contra la puerta. "Pasa." Logró pronunciar a pesar de su seca garganta.

"¿Quieres que hablemos de lo ocurrido?" Preguntó Syaoran, apareciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta con un sándwich en un plato. "¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"Um, no en este momento, aunque me gustaría un poco de agua." Dijo, masajeando su cabeza. Syaoran asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche donde había un vaso con agua, el cual se lo entregó. Ella por parte lo bebió todo como si hubiese pasado una semana sin beber agua, y se sintió apenada al ver que Syaoran aún la estaba viendo. "Estoy lista."

Balanceó sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama y se levantó lentamente, alegre de que la sensación hubiera vuelto a sus músculos. Se estiró, subiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo una brisa contra su estómago. Al mirar hacia abajo notó que estaba en pijamas. _¿Qué no tenía puesta una camisa manga larga antes…? _Inmediatamente se sonrojó y miró a Syaoran acusadoramente. "T-tú… ¡¿tú me cambiaste de ropa?!"

"¿Huh¿Qué…¡No! No, lo juro. Tomoyo vino a eso de la once y te cambió ella misma." Dijo, con sus brazos arriba para hacer énfasis en su inocencia.

"Oh, okay." Sakura suspiró aliviada, para luego seguir a Syaoran hacia la sala de estar. Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás verdes, y Syaoran pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño. Así que Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa. "Todo… Todo lo que recuerdo es que Tomoyo y yo estábamos bailando, luego, decidí ir a buscar algo de beber porque estaba muy sedienta, así que fui al cuarto de bebidas. Ahí… Ahí había un sujeto sobre la cama, se acercó y tomó una bebida. Me distrajo, bebí algo de mi coca-cola y me comencé a sentir muy cansada. Eso… Eso es todo lo que recuerdo."

"¡Trató de violarte!" Exclamó él de repente, la furia dentro de sí estallando.

"¿Q-qué?" Sakura empezó a llorar, con este nuevo pedazo de información.

"¡Fuiste a esa estúpida habitación, _sola_, cabe recalcar, para agarrar luego una bebida y no estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo!" Gritó Syaoran. En realidad no estaba molesto con Sakura, sólo que empeoró con ella.

"Y-Yo… ¡¿Cómo se suponía que yo iba a saber que él iba a poner algo en mi bebida¡Miré a otra parte solo por un segundo; no pensé que algo fuera a pasar!" Le gritó Sakura, en su defensa.

"¡Bueno, por lo visto un segundo fue suficiente!" Le contestó Syaoran mirándola fríamente. "¿No pensaste que algo fuera a ocurrir? _Debes_ ser estúpida¡estabas en una fiesta universitaria¿qué creías que estaba pensando el sujeto?!"

"¡No soy estúpida!" Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba tratando desesperadamente no romper en llanto, pero las lágrimas se estaban derramando.

"No seas tan llorona, **Kinomoto**." Dijo, más frío de lo que jamás lo había escuchado cuando le hablaba a ella. No solo se sentía apenada y molesta, ahora también se sentía avergonzada. Avergonzada por haber dejado a Syaoran acercarse tanto. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que él tenía un lado amable? Todo era un acto para meterse en sus pantis.

"Llévame a mi casa." Dijo, tan fríamente como pudo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de enfrente. "Ya." Dijo de nuevo, haciendo ver su punto. Syaoran se levantó y le pasó por un lado sin decirle nada. Se sentaron en sus asientos, abrochando sus cinturones y Syaoran arrancó.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó que miraba con rabia y su ceño estaba fruncido. Sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por estar agarrando con tanta fuerza el volante y se podía ver fácilmente que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo la frialdad de su distancia, para regañarse mentalmente. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando vio su casa de ladrillos naranjas y blancos (N/T: no me pregunten, tampoco sabía de la existencia de ladrillos blancos XD.) a la vista.

"Entra directamente y duerme un poco. Come una buena cena para que no sientas tu estómago vacío. Si necesitas que alguien te lleve a clases mañana llámame, no te vayas caminando. Si quieres llama incluso a Tomoyo, sólo no esfuerces demasiado tus músculos caminando, y que tú manejes tampoco es aconsejable." Le dijo Syaoran, tenso, aún sin mirarla.

"Sí, papá." Murmuró Sakura sarcásticamente, acercando su mano hacia la puerta para abrirla.

En un movimiento rápido, en el cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Syaoran estaba en el otro asiento, su brazo atrás de su espalda, sosteniéndola contra él, fuertemente. Mientras Sakura quedaba boquiabierta en sorpresa, el inclinó su boca contra la de ella y la besó con un hambre y una urgencia que la estremeció hasta la médula. _Sí, sí, sí._ Y así de pronto se alejó, dejando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando agitadamente, inundada en un deseo tan intenso, que no sabía qué hacer con él.

"_No soy_ tu Padre." Dijo Syaoran, mirándola intensamente, para luego regresar a su asiento y colocar las manos de nuevo sobre el volante.

Temblorosamente abrió la puerta y se bajó. Sintiendo sus labios hinchados y doliéndole, rogando por más. _Bastardo estúpido…_

.-:-.

N/T: Dios! Finalmente logro publicar este capi.. Lo que pasó fue que tuvimos algunas complicaciones, pero no hay excusa que valga, así que de verdad lo siento mucho.. TT

En fin, ya lo pasado pisado. Entonces qué les pareció el capi? El pequeño momento de drama que ha habido en el fic ya terminó, pronto vendrán otros.. muwhahahaha! No mentira..! Ni idea, bueno, en realidad sí sé, pero no pienso decirles! Y los que ya están más adelantados por estar leyendo el fic en inglés porfa, ssshhhh.. Sean mis cómplices, si?

Bueno chicos, ya he hablado bastante por este capi y que no se les olvide dejarme REVIEWS!! La respuesta a los reviews que me dejaron en los capis 8 y 9 está en mi profile.. Cuídense mucho.. Pronto vuelven a saber de mí!

Pequeño tip, han escuchado Gotan Project? Es lo máximo, de verdad que recomiendo este grupo..

Ahora sí, cambio y fuera.


	12. Chapter 11 & 12

_Disclaimer:_vuelvo y repito, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a CLAMP y nada más que ellos hasta donde yo tengo entendido.

Este fic tampoco es de mi pertenencia, fue escrito por SAORI.

N/T: He vueltoooooo, fnalmente después de tanto tiempo.. Espero disfruten el capi!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**°o.O Capítulo 11 O.o°**

**Fecha Actual: 21 de Enero, Día 8**

**Días Restantes: 24**

"Dios, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien." Tomoyo suspiró mientras abrazaba a Sakura fuertemente.

"Tomoyo, los estudiantes de este colegio te están mirando extraño." Sakura suspiró, al mismo que intentaba zafarse del agarre de Tomoyo. En ese momento estaban caminando por los pasillos desconocidos de un colegio cercano llamado Secundaria Suroski. Debido a los daños causados por el incendio, tuvieron que ir a otra secundaria hasta que los daños pudieran ser reparados.

Los pasillos se encontraban terriblemente llenos a causa de tener estudiantes de dos colegios en uno solo, pero afortunadamente sabían a dónde se dirigían. La llamada que cada estudiante de la Secundaria Seijuu recibió la noche anterior fue para explicarles que como cada colegio tenía que tener cierta cantidad de días de clase, ellos estarían compartiendo las clases con los alumnos de la secundaria Suroski. La secretaria que llamó les dijo también el salón en que verían clase, en el cual estarían todo el día.

"Syaoran estaba siendo tan dulce. El se hizo cargo, y fue tu príncipe azul." Dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente.

"Príncipe azul?! Está molesto conmigo… bueno, eso… creo." Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. _Está molesto conmigo, cierto? Pero el… acaso ese beso fue una disculpa o… solo un beso? __É__l __es la persona más confusa que__ jamás he conocido!_

"Molesto contigo? Acaso hay algún problema en el paraíso?" Preguntó Tomoyo inocentemente.

"Paraíso?" Sakura miró feo a Tomoyo. "Mi vida jamás ha sido un paraíso, y es _a causa_ de Syaoran por irrumpir en ella. El timbre está a punto de sonar, deberías ir a tu salón. Qué suerte tienes de que Eriol esté en el mismo salón que tu, espero que alguien que conozca esté en el mío."

"Hablamos luego Sakura!" Gritó Tomoyo mientras se dirigía en dirección contraria. Sakura miró la puerta frente a ella que decía C317 y caminó hacia su interior junto con el resto de los estudiantes. Miró hacia el final del salón, y vio a algunos estudiantes con el uniforme de la Secundaria Seijuu, y suspiró deprimida al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí.

"Lo siento, pero ya no hay más escritorios, estudiantes de la Secundaria Seijuu, aquellos que encontraron un asiento libre, pueden tomarlo. Mientras que para el resto de ustedes, pueden quedarse parados en la parte de atrás del salón o sentarse en el piso." La profesora, una rubia alta, ordenó, sonriendo torcidamente. Sakura y otros estudiantes que no habían llegado antes gruñeron, no teniendo un escritorio.

Sakura decidió recostarse contra la pared, porque el piso no era la mejor opción; parecía como si no lo hubiesen limpiado como en un año! Solo otro estudiante decidió quedarse de pie, Sakura no lo conocía personalmente, pero sabía que su nombre era Tunaka Garu. Él la miró, y ella le sonrió educadamente.

Él le sonrió devuelta, y pareció que estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido – BANG! Un fuerte golpe fue escuchado en el frente del salón. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta, donde Syaoran estaba recostado contra el umbral casualmente.

"Su excusa por haber llegado tarde, Sr.?" La profesora dijo molesta. Syaoran la ignoró, y escaneó con sus ojos a los estudiantes, como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Bingo. Su mirada aterrizó justo en Sakura.

"No tengo, Profe." Le dio un saludo casual con dos dedos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Procedió caminado por el pasillo entre las hileras de escritorios hasta la pared del final, en la que Sakura se estaba apoyando.

_Soy solo yo, o acaso __está tratando de tomar__se__ su agonizante lento tiempo?_ Sakura pensó para sí misma nerviosamente. Trató de enfocar su vista en la ventana en lugar de él, pero no podía evitar imaginarse sus intensos ojos ámbar. _Oh, Dios… Puede todo el salón escuchar latir mi corazón?! Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?! Solo es el estúpido de Syaoran._

"Hey Sakuwa." Dijo Syaoran fastidiándola, y varios estudiantes les lanzaron curiosas y celosas miradas. La cabeza de Sakura se giró instantáneamente hacia su dirección, sorprendida. Sakura estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Syaoran, cuando se dio cuenta de la severa mirada de la profesora. Sakura abruptamente cerró su boca, y miró mal a Syaoran. Qué acaso no debía de estar molesto con ella?

"Ojalá y sus modales no sean los mismos en su colegio." Dijo la profesora, dándole una mirada significativa a Syaoran. "Hoy va a ser como un día libre. Les daré rompecabezas y crucigramas, y pueden hablar el uno con el otro mientras que no hagan mucho ruido."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le dijo Sakura a Syaoran, una vez que los estudiantes habían comenzado a hablar.

"Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy _aprendiendo_." Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo que causó que Sakura lo mirara con odio. "Este _es_ un salón de clase."

"No, tu sabes a lo que me refiero! Tomoyo me dijo que Eriol le dijo que tú estabas en el salón A216." Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Por qué él tenía que ser tan difícil? "Además, qué acaso no estás molesto conmigo?"

"Molesto contigo? Cuándo?" Dijo inocentemente; demasiado inocente… "Y, ellos no pasan la lista en orden, así que nunca van a saber que no estoy en el salón correcto. Tampoco sabrán si faltamos, así que vamos a divertirnos un poco."

"Sigue soñando!" Gritó Sakura molesta, y varios estudiantes se giraron a verla, causando que se ruborizara. "Y, sí, tú estabas molesto conmigo. Ayer me gritaste, por eso me fui." Sakura susurró, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Syaoran, a pesar de que apenas llegaba hasta su barbilla.

"Quizás lo estaba, pero hoy es un nuevo día!" Dijo mirando a Sakura. "Ahora, vamos a divertirnos!"

"Dios! Nunca logro saber cómo te vas a comportar cuando te vea. Cuando te estás yendo actúas de forma diferente a cuando te veo de nuevo. Sí que eres de humor variable para ser hombre." Dijo Sakura, riendo de su propio chiste.

"No soy de humor variable. Sólo me gusta olvidar cosas, y hacer cosas mejores." Dijo Syaoran, acercándose a Sakura, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella.

"No lo vas a hacer! Estamos en medio de un salón de clase lleno de estudiantes, y una profesora!" Dijo alejándose de él, la cercanía que había ganado, perdida.

"Afuera el pasillo está vacío…" Syaoran arqueó sus cejas sugerentemente. Sakura lo miró con furia, y su rostro claramente decía 'No'. Él hizo puchero lindamente, para el gran entretenimiento de Sakura, y luego sonrió con suficiencia de nuevo. "Vamos a una cita. Qué tal… este Sábado?"

"No. No me gustas." Dijo Sakura, retrocediendo de nuevo mientras él avanzaba un paso.

"Pero como que te gustan mis besos…" Susurró Syaoran roncamente, presionando sus ligeramente abiertos labios en el cuello de Sakura. Yendo hacia arriba hasta que llegó a su quijada, y sintió las manos de Sakura en su hombros empujándolo.

"Estamos en un salón de clase!" Siseó, su rostro ruborizado debido a las recientes caricias. "Además, no puedes controlarme con simples besos, no soy fácilmente seducida." Dijo mirando con furia sus ojos ámbar, manos en sus caderas mientras le daba una mirada severa.

"No, no eres fácil, pero eso lo hace más divertido." Syaoran fue por sus labios esta vez, presionando sus secos labios contra los suaves y rosados de ella, luego mordisqueando gentilmente en su labio inferior, hasta que vio sus ojos cerrarse.

"Déjala!" La voz de un sujeto gritó y Syaoran sintió un fuerte puño conectándose con el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Muy bien, quién diablos decidió interrumpir?!

Syaoran se giró para mirar con furia hacia el lado de donde provino el puño, y vio un sujeto larguirucho de cabello negro, mirándolo con rabia.

"Tunaka…?" Sakura preguntó confundida y sin aliento.

"No puedes forzar a una dama a hacer lago!" Tunaka Garu le gritó a Syaoran. Y luego a Sakura le dijo, "Y por favor Sakura-san, llámeme Garu."

"Ella nunca dijo que la podías llamar Sakura, chico." Gruñó Syaoran, el fastidio era evidente en su voz. "Y debes ser increíblemente estúpido para golpearme. Acaso sabes quién soy?"

"Claro que lo sé. El bastardo, Li Syaoran. Pero no te deberías estar metiendo con Sakura, odia tus agallas, y ningún cabellera forzaría a una dama." Dijo Garu, cruzándose de brazos con su nariz alta en el aire. La paciencia de Syaoran se estaba agotando, empezando con que no tiene mucha.

"Qué hay de ti-" Comenzó a decir Syaoran molesto, antes de que una voz lo interrumpiera.

"Um, Garu, te agradezco por tus amables intenciones, Syaoran… uhh, bueno, verás… a Syaoran le está permitido tratar de besarme. Bueno, es, uh, complicado." Dijo Sakura nerviosamente, tratando de no dejar escapar mucha información. Quién sabría cómo reaccionarían los estudiantes si se enteraran de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li estaban en una apuesta como ésta.

"A ti… A ti no te _gusta_ él, o sí?!" Preguntó Garu, sorpresa se veía en todo su rostro.

"Claro que no! Yo odio absolutamente sus agallas!" Gritó Sakura en su defensa.

"Acaso uds. dos podrían dejar de hablar de mí estando presente y siendo totalmente ignorado…?" Preguntó Syaoran molesto, pero fue ignorado.

"Okay, bien. Porque, uh, me has gustado desde hace muchísimo tiempo." Dijo Garu nerviosamente, y los ojos de Sakura por poco y no se salen de su cavidad en el cráneo. "Así que… te gustaría tener una cita conmigo este sábado a las 7:00? Te prometo que te haré pasar una noche espectacular."

"Um, en realidad, yo… estoy medio ocupada-" Empezó a decir Sakura con dificultad, no estando segura de qué decir. De verdad no le gustaba la actitud del sujeto.

"Qué acaso tienes 50?!" Preguntó Syaoran indignado. "Hablas como mi maldito abuelo, no hay forma de que Sakura salga contigo, ella no sale con imbéciles."

"Lo cual me imagino explica por qué no saldría contigo!"

"Qué?! Estúpido, todas las chicas me desean. _Incluyendo _a Sakura, a ella sólo no le gusta que la bese en público. Dios, pero deberías verla cuando estamos solos en una cama; es bien agresiva." Dijo Syaoran, fanfarroneando para que su orgullo no saliera herido, aunque nunca se haya acostado con Sakura.

"Bastardo!" Alguien olvidado gritó entre ellos. "Nunca **jamás** hables de cómo soy en la cama, **especialmente** ya que nunca me he acostado contigo! No soy una prostituta como el resto de tus novias. Y **no** declines invitaciones por mi!" Sakura estaba llena de rabia, sus puños estaban cerrados a sus costados. " Y Garu, sabes, por qué no? Me parece que sería estupendo! Al menos estaría alejada de este gran imbécil por un rato!"

Y así, Sakura le pasó por un lado a Syaoran y fuera de la puerta del salón, ni siquiera notando la clase entera junto con la profesora mirando al trío boquiabiertos.

"Aw mierda." Maldijo, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos, y de que Sakura estaba prácticamente a dos pies de distancia escuchándolo fanfarronear sobre algo que no había pasado. Puso su mano entre su cabello, suspirando, para luego fulminar con la mirada al sujeto que acababa de conseguir una cita con Sakura.

"Parece que el único imbécil aquí eres tú." Dijo Garu con satisfacción, con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Cállate de una buena vez!" Syaoran explotó, y golpeó a Garu justo en la nariz, causando que se arrodillara y gruñera en dolor. Syaoran no lo miró una segunda vez, mientras que salía corriendo al pasillo, buscando a Sakura.

El salón que acababan de abandonar los dos estudiantes estaba completamente en silencio a excepción de los gruñidos provenientes de Garu. Luego todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar: los estudiantes de la secundaria Suroski susurrando emocionados de la conmoción que nunca había en su colegio, y los de Seijuu chismoseando y compartiendo información sobre Sakura y Syaoran.

"Sakura! Sakura, espera!" Syaoran la vio más adelante, y vio la mirada de confusión en su rostro. Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia aún, y parecía estar perdida, ya que miraba de izquierda a derecha sin decidirse. "Sakura!"

Sakura ni siquiera necesitó voltearse para saber quién era el que la estaba llamando. Se giró con una mirada fulminante y lo miró. "Si, bastardo?"

Syaoran frunció el ceño, no gustándole el frío comportamiento de Sakura. Ella siempre era bastante mala con él, pero nunca había sentido como si ella emanara una capa de hielo a su alrededor. "Okay, probablemente me merezco eso, pero ese sujeto Tunaka en serio me estaba molestando."

"Así que por eso vas a ir diciéndole – sin mencionar a la clase entera – primero, que habíamos tenido sexo, y segundo, que soy agresiva en la cama?! Bueno, adivina qué, nunca lo sabrás, porque yo nunca, jamás dormiré contigo!"

"Estudiantes de la Secundaria Seijuu: Sí, les habla su director. Aún no tenemos ninguna pista sobre quién inició el incendio, pero lo averiguaremos. Pero, debido a los daños causados a todo el pasillo B y mayor parte del C, no podemos permitir la entrada de estudiantes al colegio. Así que, los profesores y mi persona hemos decidido ir a un viaje de campo." El intercomunicador interrumpió su fogoso argumento. "Mañana todos los estudiantes deben presentarse en el abandonado centro comercial Tomoeda. Traigan suficiente equipaje para quedarse desde mañana hasta el viernes. Si necesitan de un volante pueden conseguir uno cuando se estén yendo, en las salidas. _Pas__a__remos _lista, así que más les vale asistir a menos que quieran 4 inasistencias sin excusa alguna, gracias."

"Al diablo con esto." Fue todo lo que murmuró Sakura al comenzar a caminar lejos de Syaoran de nuevo.

"Mira, Sakura… Yo, err, yo, uh…" Syaoran nerviosamente pasó su mano entre su cabello. "Lo siento!"

Sakura abruptamente se detuvo. Había escuchado bien?? Acaso Syaoran acababa de… **disculparse**?! Se giró para mirarlo, con su quijada casi llegando al suelo. "Q-qué?"

"Dije, 'lo siento'" Dijo, esta vez más firmemente, y luego caminó hasta ella, al ver que había dejado de caminar. "Prometo no hablar de cómo eres en la cama, _hasta_ que durmamos juntos." Y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

"Ugh! Te acabo de decir, nosotros nunca-" Empezó a decir Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Syaoran. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, halando su pequeño cuerpo hacia el musculoso de él. Forzó a que su boca se abriera junto con la de él, y comenzó a explorar las profundidades de su boca.

Sakura colocó sus manos en los hombros de Syaoran para tratar de empujarlo, pero tan pronto su lengua entró en su boca, perdió todo pensamiento razonable, y en lugar de eso, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Syaoran, aprendiendo de sus errores, puso su mano debajo de su camisa por detrás esta vez, y descansó su cálida mano contra su helada espalda, calentando su piel instantáneamente. Mientras que su beso se intensificaba, Syaoran movió lentamente su mano hacia arriba en su espalda hasta que llegó a la tira de su sostén. Ahí pausó, y sólo dejó su mano descansar debajo de la delgada tira de tela y elástico, hasta que en un rápido movimiento desabrochó el gancho, causando que Sakura gritara ligeramente.

El sostén cayó, y Syaoran se dio cuenta de que era strapless, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, discretamente lo metió en su bolsillo, y luego regresó esa mano a su cintura, mientras que la otra aún estaba donde la tira del sostén solía estar.

El timbre del colegio de repente sonó, diciéndole a los estudiantes que ya era hora de ir a casa. Sakura recobró su sentido común y empujó a Syaoran rápidamente. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, sus labios hinchados, y su respiración era agitada.

"Tú… tú… bastardo!" Gritó Sakura, tratando de sonar molesta, pero por tener la respiración tan agitada, tuvo el efecto contrario. Se apresuró a irse entre el grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia la salida, dejando a un Syaoran sonriendo complacida mente.

"Siempre parece ponerse más y más interesante…" Se dijo a sí mismo, y luego tocó la pieza de tela, encaje y elástico en su bolsillo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Me pregunto cómo podré utilizar esto en su contra?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: Ya lo había dicho, pero ahora lo repito, los hombres siempre la cagan, una y otra vez.. Eso no tiene remedio, cito a Andrés López, "eso ya hizo metástasis", hahahaha..

Además de cagarla todo el tiempo, hay que agregarle que también son unos malditos, ven, ni siquiera Syaoran es perfecto, en este capi sí se merece que lo odien, seamos realistas – obvio que no literalmente XD -.

Bueno chicos, un capítulo más terminado, qué tal les pareció? Y dejen reviews!! O los voy a terminar castigando dejando de actualizar por un tiempo X3..

Sin más qué decir, aquí H3CH1C3R4, cambio y fuera..

MENTIRAAAA!! No me desaparecí a propósito.. En serio.. Había estado muy, pero MUY ocupada, pero en fin. Aquí está el siguiente capi de The Bet, espero me disculpen por ausentarme de nuevo por tanto tiempo.. Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**°o.O Capítulo 12 O.o°**

**Fecha Actual: 22 de Enero, Día 9**

**Días Faltantes: 22**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un asiento acolchado tratando de ahogar las escandalosas charlas con la música proveniente de sus audífonos. Sakura suspiró; deseando que Tomoyo o Eriol trataran de escabullirse a su bus. Había sido asignada a ir al Campamento Nadeshiko en el bus 4, Tomoyo estaba en el bus 7 y Eriol en el 5.

Nadie estaba sentado en el asiento junto a ella, y deseaba que si alguien se iba a sentar, fuera alguien que ella conociera y le cayera bien. Por otra parte, hacer un nuevo amigo no estaría nada mal tampoco. Sakura decidió que lo mejor era no preocuparse, y sólo relajarse para el viaje en autobús.

Al menos tenía algo por lo cual estar animada sobre el viaje en bus; no tuvieron que ir en esos autobuses gays amarillos sin cinturones de seguridad. Tenían sus autobuses de viaje, con mini televisores, y eran altos debido a que el equipaje se encontraba abajo.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_Quieres saber más, más, más sobre__ m__í_

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine_

_Soy la chica que está pateando la m__áquina de refrescos_

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Soy la que te está tocando la bocina porque sal__í tarde de nuevo_

Sakura estaba escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas de su CD mixto. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantarla suavemente, segura de que nadie podía escucharla debido a estar hablando tan alto.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

De lo que Sakura no se dio cuenta fue que una persona sí podía escucharla, y decidió sentarse justo junto a ella sin que se diera cuenta. Y quién era? Quién más que su encantador príncipe azul, el mismísimo, Syaoran Li.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_

_Puedes ver que te quiero por la forma en que te alejo__, Ya!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_No me juzgues mañana por la forma en que me estoy comportando hoy_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction__ Ya!_

_Mezcla las palabras con las acciones hazlo todo por__tu reacci__ón, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me_

_Enrédate en mí_

Tomó asiento mientras la escuchaba cantar, y no pudo evitar sonreír suficientemente al pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera que él estaba ahí. Nunca antes se había divertido tanto fastidiando a una chica… obvia eso; nunca había fastidiado tanto a una chica como lo hacía con Sakura. Era tan divertido lo que fuera que hiciera luego.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_Quieres saber más, más, más sobre m__í_

_Gotta know reverse psychology_

_Tienes que saber psicología inversa_

_I'm the rea__son why you can't get some slee__p_

_Soy la razón por la que no puedes __dormi__r_

_I'm the girl you never get just quite you see_

_Soy la chica con la que nunca obtienes exactamente lo que ves_

Syaoran escuchó la última línea, y casi sonrió a lo cierto que era. Pero, no podía hacer eso. Nunca sonreía – bueno, excepto en esas dos ocasiones. Y qué hay de aquella vez en la que incluso se rió? Sakura era la única que lo había visto sonreír o escuchado reír.

_Hey! Hey! __Hey!_

Syaoran miró a Sakura; su rostro ligeramente ruborizado por la emoción, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por respirar y cantar, su piel perfecta ligeramente bronceada, y esos tentadores labios rosas.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_

_Puedes ver que te quiero por la forma en que te alejo__, Ya!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_No me juzgues mañana por la forma en que me estoy comportando hoy_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction__ Ya!_

_Mezcla las palabras con las acciones hazlo todo por__tu reacci__ón, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me_

_Enrédate en mí_

Syaoran miró sus párpados cerrados, y se imaginó las gemas esmeraldas que estaban detrás. Pero no eran realmente esmeraldas. Eran todo un nuevo color sorprendente, que no podía ser descrito; quizás porque siempre estaba cambiando. Cuando estaba molesta, normalmente con él, parecía un verde irreal en fuego que te arrastraba, así que difícilmente podías respirar. Pero cuando está feliz, lo cual era extraño cuando él estaba con ella, sus ojos parecían tan gentiles, y el verde era como un atractivo prado que era sólo para relajarse y que no te importe el mundo.

_You think that you know me_

_Crees que me conoces_

_You think that I'm only_

_Piensas que solo soy_

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

_Cuando lo único que hago es enredarme en __ti_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_Quieres saber más, más, más sobre m__í_

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Soy la chica por la que has perdido la cabeza_

Era fabulosa. Hermosa desde cualquier punto que la vieras. Y era tan diferente de las demás chicas con las que se había acostado; Sakura era pura, amable y no una adicta al sexo como todas las demás zorras.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Si tan solo atacara y se detuviera cuando Sakura le decía firmemente que 'No', sería el fin de esta apuesta. Porque con cada intento por seducirla, ha tenido éxito y llegado más lejos. Pero de nuevo, con cada paso que avanza, retrocede dos. Ella lo evade y trata de estar siempre en lugares públicos.

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_

_Puedes ver que te quiero por la forma en que te alejo__, Ya!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_No me juzgues mañana por la forma en que me estoy comportando hoy_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction__ Ya!_

_Mezcla las palabras con las acciones hazlo todo por__tu reacci__ón, Ya!_

No, forzarla no funcionaría. Sakura no era fácilmente seducida. Claro, podría hacerlo; pero tenerla como una activa participante sería mucho mejor. La miró de nuevo, y notó que su cabello era casi dorado bajo el sol que se colaba por la ventana. Maldición, era hermosa.

_Hey! Hey!_

La necesitaba con urgencia. Ha estado privado de sexo por casi un mes ya. Sakura lo ha hecho desearla con tanta facilidad, mientras que otras chicas les ha costado invadirlo con necesidad. Pero ahora sólo la necesitaba a ella, ninguna otra chica serviría. Syaoran tendría a Sakura, y luego volvería a su rutina. Podría olvidarse de ella y su sexy cuerpo.

_Get tangled up in me_

_Enrédate en mí_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, terminando la canción, y sus nervios no estando alerta. Eso fue… hasta que vio quién había decidido sentarse junto a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y luego entrecerraron. "Muévete."

"Perdón?" Preguntó Syaoran en un tono arrogante, que sabía molestaría a Sakura.

"No quiero que te sientes ahí; así que vete!" Gruñó Sakura, su voz amenazadora para cualquiera menos él. Él sólo la miró, como si no hubiese dicho nada. "Qué quieres, un beso de despedida?!"

Oops, no debió decir eso.

Sakura se dio cuenta del error que había cometido un poquito tarde, y cerró su boca, sus ojos abriéndose. Trató de alejarse de su avanzante figura, pero, seamos realistas, adónde podía ir?

"Tomaré la oferta del beso que me ofreciste, pero no voy a ninguna parte." Dijo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Su brazo se escabulló alrededor de su cintura y su otra mano tocó su mejilla.

"Par-" La petición de Sakura fue interrumpida por su impresionante beso. Sakura sintió que quería tenerlo más cerca, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y quiso golpearse. Trató de mantener su cuerpo inmóvil, pero no tuvo éxito, pronto lo estaba besando tan fervientemente como él la estaba besando.

_Cómo hace eso?__ Cómo es que sus besos nunca me aburren? Y por qué siento como si lo quisiera urgentemente? _Su cabeza llena con estas preguntas mientras recuperaba el control de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, significando: que empezó a pensar racionalmente una vez que Syaoran rompió el beso.

"Mantente alejado de mí!" Gritó Sakura, mirando fulminantemente a Syaoran. Como si eso ayudara en algo; Syaoran sonrió satisfactoriamente, y relamió sus labios, una de sus cejas arqueándose sabiendo que la exasperaba. "Eres tan… Ugh!"

Syaoran casi sonrió cuando la vio cruzarse de brazos, y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana del bus, mirando el escenario en movimiento, mientras hacía puchero como una niña pequeña. "Sakura, yo siendo tú dejaría de hacer puchero con esos labios o vas a encontrar los míos atados a los tuyos." Sakura inmediatamente dejó de hacer puchero, con un ligero tono rojizo agregándose a su color natural de piel.

El resto del recorrido fue bastante silencioso, con Sakura ignorando a Syaoran y escuchando su discman. Syaoran trató de hacerla hablar, y cuando le echó un vistazo al bus a ver quién más estaba, vio a algunos chicos y dos chicas. Pensó en coquetear con una de ellas para pasar el rato, pero no estaba de humor. Claro, si Sakura en realidad lo estuviera escuchando, creo que todos sabemos que estaría más que dispuesto.

"Estudiantes, estudiantes; escuchen, y si hay alguien junto a ustedes que esté durmiendo y tenga puesto audífonos, por favor despiértenlos." Un profesor se levantó de unos de los asientos del bus, mientras que el campamento entraba en el campo de visión. "Ahora, cuando nos detengamos quiero que todos recojan sus cosas y que ordenadamente se reúnan con los estudiantes de los otros buses en la zona Este. Cuando lleguen, escojan a un compañero y les daremos más instrucciones."

Los estudiantes recogieron sus pertenencias, y salieron en fila del bus. Era como un gran mar de emoción, risa y charla. Se reunieron con estudiantes de otros buses, y todos se fueron a la zona donde les habían dicho que se reunieran.

"Compañera!" Dijo Syaoran mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sakura trató de empujarlo, pero fue en vano. Miró molesta a Syaoran pero él sólo le sonrió con satisfacción.

"Sakura!" La voz de Tomoyo distrajo a Sakura de su predicamento actual. "Oh, eres compañera de Syaoran? Ok, entonces Eriol puede ser mi compañero, y los cuatro podemos compartir una cabaña juntos."

"Miro lo que has hecho!" Sakura suspiró, mientras le pegaba a Syaoran en el hombro. El sólo le sonrió, algo que una semana atrás hubiese estado prohibido. Ahora gradualmente estaba sonriendo más y más, y Sakura no lo pensó dos veces. Además, era espectacular cuando sonreía.

"Sabes qué, creo que se me quedó mi bolsa de dormir, quizás necesite compartir contigo." Dijo Syaoran, arqueando una ceja y pensando seriamente, como si de verdad estuviese tratando de recordar si había empacado su bolsa de dormir o no.

"Olvídalo; si de verdad se te olvidó la bolsa de dormir, lo cual dudo, entonces puedes compartir con Eriol." Sakura miró su cara, mientras que el pensamiento de compartir el saco de dormir con Eriol cruzaba su mente, y rió ante su horrorosa expresión.

"Bueno, entonces me imagino que le podría preguntar a cualquier otra chica, no creo que le importaría." Syaoran se dijo a sí mismo, y Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho. Hizo una mueca y luego se pateó mentalmente. _Por qué debería de importarme? __Es cierto, no me importa. Sí, no me importa. __Absolutamente no. no es como si yo fuera la única chica a la que ha besado – lejos de eso. __Oh maldición, me ha besado. Más de una vez! __Hasta los momentos, diría que estoy perdiendo esta apuesta. Ha pasado una semana__ y ya se besó conmigo. Estoy llegando con él más lejos de lo que llego Touya con Kaho en una semana. Eso es despreciable…_

"Adelante, como si me importara." Dijo Sakura fríamente, desviando su mirada de su espalda mientras caminaba frente a ella. Miró hacia abajo, y sintió un temblor sacudir su cuerpo; su visión se puso borrosa debido a un líquido y su nariz le comenzó a picar como una señal de lo que estaba por venir.

_Maldición Sakura! No te atrevas a llorar, o nunca lo va a olvidar. Especialmente debido a que ésta será la segunda vez. Además, por qué estás llorando? Dios, soy demasiado llorona, y me debo estar volviendo loca… Dios Santo!_

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Syaoran, mientras se detenía, y Sakura atrapada con el desastre de pensamientos en su cabeza se fue corriendo hacia él. "Sakura…"

"Qué, huh?" Preuntó Sakura, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas que habían escapado. Lo miró curiosamente, como si no hubiera estado llorando segundos atrás. "Estaba aturdida, qué dijiste?"

"Dije, 'Olvídalo, sólo me escabulliré en tu saco cuando estés dormida'" Repitió, Sakura sólo siguió mirándolo curiosamente.

"Por qué querrías que yo supiera eso?" Preguntó confundida. Si iba a escabullirse en su bolsa de dormir, no debería mantenerlo en secreto?

"Sólo para que no te asustes, y empieces a atacarme ciegamente. Si sientes a alguien junto a ti, sólo di mi nombre y si digo, 'Sí' entonces puedes acurrucarte y seguir durmiendo." Dijo, mientras que él y Sakura llegaban al camino hacia su cabaña.

"Oh, ok." Dijo despreocupadamente, y luego un sonrojo inmediato cubrió su rostro. "Ya va! No, no, no! Lo que quise decir fue que si descubro que eres tú, te echaré, y tendrás que dormir en la cobija sucia y maloliente."

"No puedes cambiar lo que ya has dicho." Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa satisfactoria. "Terminemos con esto; será mucho más rápido." Dijo Syaoran, y le dio a Sakura un rápido beso en los labios antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar. Iba a empujarlo o corresponderle? Ni siquiera Sakura lo sabe, estaba feliz de que él no le diera la oportunidad.

"Perdón por interrumpir," La voz de Tomoyo dejó escapar una risita disimulada frente a ellos, "pero tienen que apurarse y acomodarse porque la cena es dentro de quince minutos."

Syaoran y Sakura se apresuraron hacia la cabina de un cuarto y miraron a su alrededor. Tenía dos ventanas a cada lado, y dos literas. Las camas tenían unos delgados, sucios blancos – bueno, una vez blancos; ahora eran como grises – edredones. Tomoyo y Eriol habían colocado ordenadamente sus bolsas de dormir en la litera de la derecha, la de Tomoyo era morada con estrellas y lunas bordadas con hilo blanco (su propia creación), el de Eriol era azul marino, y sus almohadas al final de sus sacos de dormir. Había un pequeño espacio de madera que hacía la función de mesita de noche, y Eriol tenía sólo su mochila, mientras que Tomoyo tenía una foto de su madre y una de Sakura, Eriol y ella; mientras que su bolso descansaba contra la cama en el piso debido a que le tocó la cama de abajo.

"Yay! Literas!" Gritó Sakura emocionada. "La mía es la de arriba!" Se apresuró hacia la escalera pero un brazo se escabulló alrededor de su cintura y la haló hacia un tibio y duro pecho.

"Que mal, mi pequeña Cereza." Le dijo Syaoran para exasperarla, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara fulminantemente y se retorciera tratando de escaparse de su firme agarre. "Aunque no le doy mucha importancia cuando una mujer toma el control arriba, yo prefiero hacer todas las movidas." Syaoran sonrió satisfactoriamente y subió lentamente y con grandeza, como si fuera un rey.

"Por qué tienes que hacer de cosas inocentes como literas, algo totalmente sexual?" Suspiró molesta, y se cruzó de brazos mientras que hacía puchero. "No es justo, siempre me siento bajita."

Syaoran ágilmente bajó un poco y la besó mientras hacía puchero, y miró hacia arriba en sorpresa para verlo alejarse sonriendo satisfactoriamente. "Te dije que si hacías puchero, tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él. Y la que más disfruto es esa."

"Molesto pequeño bastardo…" Masculló Sakura.

Emitiendo un suspiro, hizo un pequeño resoplido haciendo que sus mechones subieran por breves momentos. Se sentó y colocó su mochila sobre su regazo. Abrió uno de los bolsillos del costado y sacó dos portarretratos y un pequeño anillo plateado con un diamante de tamaño mediano en el centro y los colocó en su repisa. Luego, cerrando ese bolsillo, abrió uno más grande y sacó una bolsa de dormir con una almohada.

Sakura se levantó y desplegó su saco, para luego colocarlo sobre su cama con su almohada rosada. Metió el brazo dentro de la bolsa de dormir para sacar un pequeño pañuelo blanco con encaje decorando los bordes. Envolvió el anillo con el pañuelo y lo colocó gentilmente bajo su almohada. Después, le dio a su cama temporal una sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo, disfrutando el poco tiempo de relajación que tenían antes de la cena.

Su saco de dormir era de un suave rosado con flores de cerezo bordadas en la esquina inferior izquierda como decoración, cortesía de Tomoyo. Sus fotos en la repisa consistían de una de su familia y otra de Tomoyo, Eriol y ella – diferente de la que Tomoyo tenía; la de Sakura era la de la doceava fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol, y estaban en un parque de agua. Sus rostros rojos de tanto reírse y se podía ver que había un montón de personas, la foto debió ser tomada a corta distancia.

La foto de su familia estaba justo al lado, y fue tomada hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando Sakura tenía cinco años y su madre aún no había muerto. Fujitaka, su padre, tenía sus brazos alrededor de Nadeshiko, su madre, y Sakura le llegaba a hasta la mitad de su muslo con la mano de su mamá tiernamente colocada sobre la masa de cabello caoba dorado. Con su brazo derecho tenía agarrado a un oso dorado – era como un peluche con alas, bien sujeto contra su pequeño cuerpo. Touya estaba parado junto a Sakura, y Fujitaka apretaba su hombro con gentileza. Todos sonreían felizmente, excepto Touya, quien solo sonreía ligeramente.

Syaoran la miró con curiosidad, pero su atención fue redirigida hacia la voz de Eriol. "Mejor nos vamos; no queremos llegar tarde para la cena." Syaoran sacó su saco de dormir y lo puso sobre el colchón, enrollado ya que aún se encontraba atado. No se tomó la molestia, y decidió que no lo iba a necesitar de cualquier forma. Miró la bolsa de dormir de Sakura con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, y pensó que era rosada y que no le importaba el poco espacio que ofrecía. No, no le importaba para nada.

Será divertido estar prácticamente atado a Sakura y acurrucarse en la calidez que ofrecía.

"Inténtalo, y veremos en qué condiciones estás por la mañana." Dijo Sakura amenazadoramente, al notar que observaba su bolsa de dormir. Él la miró y sólo le guiñó el ojo para salir por la puerta de la cabina, ocasionando que Sakura gruñera por irritación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: Mis amores, ahora si los dejo. Espero hayan disfrutado el bono y que me dejen muchos reviews!!!! Por cierto, la canción es de un grupo que se llama Skye Sweetnam y tampoco es de mi pertenencia..

Bueno chicos! Pórtense mal!

Aquí H3CH1C3R4, cambio y fuera..


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _CLAMP_.

Este fic fue escrito por _Saori_, yo sólo lo traduzco.

N/T: holaaa! No tengo palabras suficientes para disculparme por la demora de las historias que estoy traduciendo. De verdad estoy muy apenada =$. Pero bueno, aquí está y eso es lo que importa =) También les cayó como anillo al dedo, he aquí su regalo de Navidad!

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**°o.O Capítulo 13 O.o°**

**Fecha Actual: 23 de Enero, Día 10**

**Días Restantes: 21**

_Click._

Sakura se despertó con el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña cerrándose silenciosamente. Confundida, miró a su alrededor con varias preguntas en la cabeza. Vio que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban durmiendo pacíficamente pero entonces su rostro cambió al ver la cama de Syaoran. Estaba vacía.

Inmediatamente se levantó en la cama, agarrando su bolsa de dormir aterrada. _Y si lo secuestraron?_ Pensó Sakura frenéticamente. Casi se rió de lo estúpido que era. Syaoran siendo secuestrado?

"Es demasiado terco para ser secuestrado…" Se dijo a sí misma, riendo silenciosamente. Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos tratando de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Se acostó sobre su estómago… de lado… boca arriba de nuevo… del otro lado…

No tenía sentido. Ok, quizás podría ir a ver cómo estaba… cierto? O sea, si lo asesinaban horriblemente no le podía importar menos. Sakura sólo quería… um, disfrutar del bosque cercano. Sí, claro, eso era.

Se levantó y camino de puntillas con rapidez hacia la puerta, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible para así no despertar a Eriol y Tomoyo. Abriendo la puerta, salió y la cerró suavemente a su espalda.

_Click._

"Oh, así que ese fue el sonido. Parece que estoy sobre la pista correcta!" dijo triunfalmente. Luego suspiró, "Dios, soné tan cursi. Muy bien Sakura, puedes dejar de hablar contigo misma."

Lentamente caminó hacia el frente y deseó haber pensado en ponerse una chaqueta antes de salir en sólo un delgado camisón y pantalones de pijama. Frotó sus manos contra sus brazos y suspiró de nuevo, una bocanada de neblina blanca salió de su boca. "Ok, en serio esta fue una estúpida idea."

Sakura no vio la pequeña raíz que casualmente se llevó por delante su pie descalzo, y mientras caía el mundo pareció un remolina a su alrededor. Cayó poniendo sus manos en el suelo y el follaje y la tierra le hicieron pequeños rasguños. "Ouch!"

Se quedó allí por un momento sobre su estómago y acercó una de las manos a su rostro, examinándola de cerca. Más de la mitad estaba lastimada y tenía cuatro pequeñas cortadas distribuidas en la palma de la mano, "Secuestrado…" Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que en su pie izquierdo, el que había tropezado con la raíz, tenía una cortada aunque no muy profunda. Sólo parecía resaltar en comparación con su pálida y fría piel.

_Mmmf._

La cabeza de Sakura subió al escuchar el gruñido. Era ese Syaoran? Era ese el secuestrador de Syaoran? Sakura se detuvo y se pateó mentalmente. "Podrías pararla con eso?" se dijo bruscamente a sí misma lo más bajo que pudo, molesta por estar lastimada y con frío y ahora perdida. Oh, sí, sin mencionar gruñidos extraños provenientes de alguna parte del bosque circundante.

Con cuidado caminó hacia el frente, no estando segura de si se estaba regresando por donde había venido o si estaba yendo hacia territorio sin explorar. De pronto llegó a un pequeño claro, y quien estaba parado en el medio no era nada más ni nada menos que el infame secuestrado.

Syaron se detuvo a media patada y la miró inquisitivamente, parecía haber estado practicando artes marciales.

"Sakura?" Syaoran parece haber comenzado a pensar racionalmente antes que Sakura, y caminó hacia ella. "Qué haces levantada? Nunca te despiertas desde tan temprano, verdad?"

Ok, misión cumplida. Encontró a Syaoran y parece no estar en ningún peligro y definitivamente no parece estar detenido en contra de su voluntad. Ok, sí, la idea del secuestro es una de las más estúpidas que jamás ha tenido. Esa también es la razón por la que Syaoran jamás se enteraría que Sakura había pensado que él había sido secuestrado.

"Esteee, pensé que te habían secuestrado!"

Oops.

"Qué? " Preguntó mientras reía. "Es eso o es que simplemente extrañaste a tu compañero durmiente?"

"Huh?" Preguntó confundida. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo debido a su arrebato, por lo cual decidió sentarse sobre una enorme roca que estaba cerca. Syaoran la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, deslizando su brazo casualmente sobre sus hombros.

"Anoche, por supuesto. Te dije que lo haría y siempre cumplo mis promesas. No pareció molestarte en lo absoluto, de hecho, me pareció que lo disfrutaste." Le dijo Syaoran con aire de suficiencia.

"Páralo, Li." Dijo enojada, alejándose. Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora, cómo se iba? Trató de mirar los alrededores de forma discreta pero estaba perdida. Que maldición.

"Perdida?" Le preguntó, arqueando una ceja para exasperarla y la observó tratar de verse sofisticada mientras que por dentro él sabía que cada vez se estaba alterando más y más. Sakura ignoró su pregunta y decidió comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba mirando. Tenía 1% de chance sobre el 100% de ir en la dirección correcta, cierto?

"Nope!" Le dijo mientras caminaba para alcanzarla e ir a su ritmo. "Aunque buen intento. Sabes, pudiste simplemente haber fingido que no ibas a ninguna parte. Pero no, aquí estás, haciendo la apuesta arriesgada. Que mal por ti, estuvo mal."

"Si eres molesto." Masculló con un ligero rubor debido a haberse equivocado. "Además, sé exactamente hacia dónde voy. Eres tú el que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de dónde está."

Syaron casi rió ante lo patético que sonaba. Tan testaruda, tan peleona. Le echó una mirada y al hacerlo la vio frunciendo sus labios rosados, sus orbes esmeraldas nubladas de furia. Perfecto.

En un instante Sakura se encontró empujada fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Su pecho contra el de Syaoran y su espalda siendo pinchada por la corteza del árbol en una forma agradable y entumecedora. Miró sorprendida, casi respirando con dificultad mientras sus intensos ojos color ambar tomaron su visión por sorpresa.

El beso de Syaoran fue áspero y rápido, devorando su sabor, como un hombre en el desierto sin agua. Ninguno quiso detenerse, ambos ciñéndose al otro en un abrazo de amantes. Las manos de Syaoran fueron de sus hombros a sus caderas para luego revolotear lentamente hacia arriba, haciendo su camino hacia lugares que sólo excitaban a Sakura.

Syaoran alejó su rostro, respirando entrecortadamente, y miró a la chica frente a él. El cabello de Sakura estaba ondulado de forma natural, como azotado por el viento porque todavía no lo había peinado. Su rostro tenía un tono rosa claro, por el frío o su beso, no lo sabía con certeza. Sus cautivadoras piscinas jade cubiertas pos sus espesas pestañas. Sus labios rosa estaban deliciosamente en un tono más oscuro debido a su brusco beso.

Sakura no lo había alejado aún, y fue casi que cauteloso antes de besarla de nuevo. Syaoran la saboreó mientras ella lo saboreaba a él. Comenzó gradualmente a ir de su boca a su lóbulo, y cuando llegó a su primer puesto de control, lo mordió gentilmente. Luego siguió hacia abajo.

Pasó su lengua por delicada quijada y luego pasó un rato marcando su garganta con un chupón, le gustaba verlo cuando por casualidad se la encontraba pero le era más divertido molestarla por el mismo. Mientras regresaba hacia sus labios movió su mano hacia su estómago, Sakura casi se estremeció por lo cálido que resultó contra su piel helada.

Los dedos de Syaoran, los cuelas tenían mente propia, lentamente fueron en contra de su mente, la cual les decía que Sakura aún no estaba lista para eso. Pero no, comenzaron a subir por debajo del fino camisón para luego descansar suavemente sobre su seno izquierdo. Sakura se separó por un segundo y los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron de par en par para mirarla, pero su mano no se movió.

Sakura tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire fuertemente y luego se acercó hacia sus labios para capturarlos. Aunque Syaoran entró en shock por ninguna razón aparente pero estaba segurísimo de que no iba a decir nada al respecto.

Su pezón estaba erecto contra su mano debido al frío clima que chocaba contra su mano cálida. Lentamente comenzó a masajear y sobar su bien formado seno, no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, perfecto para el tamaño de su cuerpo. Dios, era perfecta, Syaoran no podía evitar pensarlo.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y trató de acercarlo más, sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Luego sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabello, ganándose un pequeño gemido por parte de él, al cual no permitió escapar.

Luego en un instante fue lanzado lejos de Sakura, su trasero golpeando el piso del bosque de una forma poco glamorosa. Miró sorprendido, sabiendo que el golpe había sido en el pecho y fueron las pequeñas manos de Sakura las que lo habían dado.

Pero se abrieron aún más al ver la expresión de su rostro. Era el de un conejo asustado, atrapado en el camino de la cacería. Sus ojos verdes enormes, asustados, esto lo hizo pensar que él era un malvado violador, a pesar de haberse podido detener en el momento que ella lo hubiese pedido.

Sakura salió disparada como una bala, yéndose, afortunadamente, en dirección a la cabaña. Syaoran suspiró, peinó su rebelde cabello con la mano. _No se molestó conmigo, verdad? Quiero decir, ella también me besó, y no dijo nada cuando le toqué el seno._

Sakura corrió ciegamente hacia adelante, queriendo llorar. Estaba molesta con Syaoran, pero más molesta estaba con ella misma. Quería que la tocara, que le diera placer; y por eso, estaba furiosa con ella misma.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio la cabaña y a Tomoyo y Eriol haciendo estiramiento afuera. "Tomo- ya va, te estás _estirando_?"

Tomoyo la miró sobresaltada para luego sonreír al ver que era Sakura. "Uh, si. La Sra. Tamik, una de las profesoras de Historia vino y dijo que nuestra cabaña y el resto del 'West End' se tenía que reunir y hacer actividades juntos. Nos dio la pista de que íbamos a caminar mucho por todo el lugar y Eriol sugirió que hiciéramos un estiramiento."

"Me pregunto por qué…?" Preguntó Sakura inocentemente, haciendo que Eriol se sonrojara, seguido por Tomoyo.

"Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Tomoyo en su defensa. "No es como si me hubiese ido con Eriol quién sabe qué tan temprano y tu regreses cuando ya es hora de levantarse." Dijo sonriendo disimuladamente, pero pronto desapareció cuando vio la cara triste de Sakura.

"Voy a ir a recoger nuestras cosas." Dijo Eriol suavemente, sabiendo que Tomoyo querría tiempo a solas para hablar con Sakura.

"Qué pasó Sakura?" Preguntó preocupada.

"No quiero hablar de eso, en este momento sólo estoy molesta conmigo misma. No te preocupes por mí, sólo necesito mantenerme alejada de él." Dijo Sakura.

"Hey, se nos está haciendo tarde, chicas, mejor vamos andando." Dijo Eriol apresuradamente mientras le lanzaba a Sakura su mochila y ayudando a Tomoyo a ponerse la de ella. Syaoran llegó a la pequeña área en la que estaban y miró a Sakura, sólo para verla apartarle la vista. Frunció el ceño y luego miró a Eriol. "Tenemos que ir al Salón Desastre, Syaoran."

Syaoran asintió sin decir una palabra, y comenzó a seguirlos mientras Eriol los conducía. Tomoyo iba caminando con Sakura y hablando alegremente acerca de algo, y Syaoran caminaba detrás, sólo mirando molesto la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sakura. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, y no le gustaba el hecho de que Sakura lo afectara tanto.

Ese fue el comienzo de esta apuesta para él; ignorarla no funcionó, hacerla sentir mal no ayudó (de hecho, comenzó a sentirse mal por ella), y que otras mujeres lo mantuvieran ocupado tampoco funcionó. Necesitaba Sakura, y una vez que logara tener sexo con ella, sería noticias de ayer, habría terminado con ella.

Pero por ahora, tenía que pasar tiempo con ella, hacerla molestar y luego disculparse, sólo para que el ciclo se repita de nuevo. Nunca admitiría que le gustaba estar con ella y que ha sido la única chica en la que ha pensado por más de dos meses ya.

Bueno, cualquier vaina. Los puños de Syaoran se apretaron y arrastró su vista hacia el piso que estaba frente a sus pies. Se estaba cansando un poquito de Sakura. Ella lo había deseado esta mañana, él lo sabía. Él lo sabía por la forma en que lo había besado voluntariamente, cabe recalcar, lo sabía por la forma que había gemido, lo sabía porque él había sentido lo mismo. Era una maldita provocadora!

**-.-.- Arquería de la Chicas -.-.-**

"Gracias a Dios separaron a las chicas de los chicos." Farfulló Sakura Mientras se ponía en su lugar junto a Tomoyo. "Hey, eres buena en esto Tomoyo?" Preguntó asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su arco.

"No realmente." Respondió, alzando su arco y flecha. Cerró un ojo, concentrándose, y gentilmente soltó el arco, disparando derecho a través del campo y un poquito hacia la izquierda del centro del objetivo.

"No realmente?" Preguntó, incrédula. Sakura levantó su arco de la misma forma como Tomoyo lo había hecho y colocó la flecha donde debía. Halando, cerró un ojo para apuntar. Por qué la vida no podía ser así? Pensó Sakura para sí. Simple rutina, nada fuera de lo ordinario que pueda arruinar tu día, nada como cierto chico de ojos ámbar que te haga sentir cosas que no quieres sentir.

_Swoosh._

"Santa- ay! Ahora, quién coño fue?" Chiakki Ichiro gruñó molesta, sacando la fleche clavada en su brazo, por suerte parecía sólo un rasguño. Chiaki miró a su alrededor y vio a Sakura mirándola con culpa hacia su ahora sangrante brazo. "Hey, perra, mueve ese culo hasta acá!"

Sakura sólo se quedó mirándola, no muy segura de qué hacer. La Sra. Kawashima se acercó a Chiaki. "Ahora, exactamente por qué necesita decir esas blasfemias, Srta. Ichiro?"

"Esa perr- Digo, Kinomoto, trató de ma- Quiero decir, me lanzó una flecha a propósito!" SE explico Chiaki, mirando acusadoramente a Sakura. La Sra. Kawashima miró sorprendia enn la mismaa dirección.

"Uh… No fue mi culpa. Fue el maldita Li Sy- ehh ya va. Quiero decir, fue un accidente! De verdad lo siento mucho!" Se disculpó desesperadamente, apenada porque casi decía el disparate de que supuestamente 'Li Syaoran' la había obligado a hacerlo. Claro, realmente nada descabellado tomando en cuenta que él estaba con el resto de los chico pescando en el muelle.

"Vamos, Srta. Kinomoto." Dijo la Sra. Kawashima suspirando mientras tomaba gentilmente a Sakura por el brazo. "Así no haya sido a propósito, lo cual parece poco probable, ya que su víctima no se encontraba cerca en lo absoluto del objetivo. Aún así tenemos que llevarla a la cabaña de Aislamiento."

"Oh… bueno, está bien." Contestó descorazonada. Así y todo, quizás alejándose de todos, especialmente Syaoran, pueda ser una buena idea. Quizás sólo necesitaba una larga siesta, y cuando despierte podría finalmente olvidarse de esta mañana.

**-.-.- Cabaña de Aislamiento -.-.-**

"Muy bien, Srta. Kinomoto, para las comidas sólo venga al Salón Desastre, ahí hay un pequeño espacio hacia la izquierda en donde usted puede almorzar. Erm, bueno, sólo… piensa en sus acciones." La regañó la Sra. Kawashima, aunque Sakura solo estaba escuchando a medias.

"Sí, señora." Fue todo lo Sakura dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cabina, con la mochila colgada sobre un solo hombro y la bolsa de dormir en su mano. "Yo, uh, pensaré en lo que hice."

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró., después de sonreírle de forma extraña a la profesora. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para evaluar su nueva habitación sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con ojos ambarinos.

"Qué!" Gritó en shock, saltando hacia tras, quedando así su espalda contra la puerta. "Q-Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?"

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta." Fue todo lo que Syaoran dijo, para luego voltearse y dejarse caer sobre la cama, donde parecía haber estado tomando una siesta minutos atrás. Ya va, esperen, regresa un segunda. Se giró… se dejó caer… cama… bingo! LA cama, LA cama! Sakura miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, sólo había una cama!

"LI! Hay una sola cama!" le dijo sorprendida, como si él no supiera. "Uh no, mejor le decimos a alguien!"

"Haz lo que quieras, pero yo llegue aquí primero, así que la cama es mía." Le contestó, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Ningún comentario inteligente, ninguna recomendación burlona y sin decir nada pervertido.

"Ok." Dijo, un poco molesta. "Cuál es tu problema? Qué hice, ah? Eres un gran cara de pendejo, estúpido bastardo. Pero me imagino que el que estés acostado ahí, haciendo puchero como una chica es mejor a que estés tratando de manosearme." Rezongó y se sentó enfurruñada en el alféizar de la ventana, el cual medía como un pie y medio, lo cual le permitía sentarse en él.

Un músculo en la quijada de Syaoran se tensó y cuando empezó a hablar podías notar que sus dientes estaban apretados por la ira. "Por qué no simplemente te callas? No sabes nada. Siempre tratando de ser tan correcta e inocente, puro solo tratas de ocultar tus deseos con esa porquería de 'Soy-tan-pura-que-nadie-puede-tenerme'."

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era ir hasta donde él estaba y patearle las bolas. Duro. "Deseos? Si de verdad tuviera deseos, no serían por ti, tú, pedazo de mierda. Déjame sola." Sakura alejó su mirada de él y se obligó a mirar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra y se hizo el silencio, no era tanto lo extraño sino lo incómodo. Aunque Syaoran pretendía estar dormido estaba bien despierto, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados porque no quería ver a Sakura en ese momento. Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó en la distancia, Sakura prácticamente huyó y Syaoran simplemente caminó con cansancio, bien alejado.

Sakura and Syaoran tomaron su comida, sin decir una palabra, y fueron al espacio adicional del Salón Desastre, donde un aviso señalaba 'Zona de Aislamiento para Comer'. Casi gruñeron cuando entraron al salón, sólo para ver una pequeña mesa. Mientras comían sus rodillas chocaban eventualmente y cuando lo hacían se miraban el uno al otro y se fulminaban con la mirada.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, Sakura corrió y se dejó caer en la cama, resistiendo el impulso de sonreír triunfante. Syaoran, por otra parte, se sentó en el alféizar de a ventana y Sakura lo bloqueó poniéndose sus audífonos y empezando a escuchar una canción.

I know what you're trying to do

Sé lo que estás intentando hacer  
Make me fall for you

Que me enamore de tí  
Oh why

Oh por qué  
I'd like you to leave

Quisiera que te vayas  
And leave me alone

Y que me dejes sola  
Everywhere I go,

Donde quiera que voy,  
You'll always be there,

Siempre estás ahí  
Try to give you hints to leave

Intento darte pistas para que te vayas  
But it's like it came of the other ear

Pero pareciera que te saliera por el otro oído

Sakura empezó a cantar a coro suavemente. Syaoran miró molesto a Sakura, preguntándose si había escogido la canción intencionalmente. Pero su rostro no le decía nada, así que Syaoran simplemente miró para otra parte.

I don't care what you do

No me importa lo que hagas  
I don't care about you

No me importas  
I don't care get a clue

No me importa tener una idea  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

Syaoran la miró de nuevo y se quedó mirándola. Tiene una voz tan bella, pensó con nostalgia. Sakura estaba acostada, sin ninguna emoción representativa en su rostro, su cabello haciendo una forma de abanico sobre la almohada haciéndola ver encantadora. Syaoran se frunció el ceño a sí mismo y pasó una de sus manos por su rebelde cabello furioso consigo mismo.

You and your friends are dense

Tú y tus amigos son densos  
You don't make any sense

No tienes sentido  
It's all at your expense

Todo está a tus expensas  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

No era justo. Era una cagada. No quería seguir estando bajo su poder, quería liberarse de su hechizo, de su maldición. Sakura lo estaba afectando en formas que él no quería. Quería hacerle el amor.

Why have you done this to me

Por qué me hiciste esto  
(You know I'm ready)

(Sabes que estoy lista)  
Oh why

Oh por qué  
I've been nice so far

He sido amable hasta los momentos  
But I can't take it anymore

Pero no puedo soportarlo más

Time passes by

El tiempo pasa  
And you wonder why

Y te preguntas por qué  
I'm not gonna lie

No voy a mentir  
You mean nothin' to me

No significas nada para mí

No sólo tener sexo, para su placer. Quería darle placer a ella también, que ella grite su nombre a través de sus irresistibles suaves labios rosa; quería que gimiera por anhelo. Quería que ella nunca se cansara de él, de la misma forma en la que él siempre la quería. Ese pensamiento lo asustaba.

I don't care what you do

No me importa lo que hagas  
I don't care about you

No me importas  
I don't care get a clue

No me importa tener una idea

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

You and your friends are dense

Tú y tus a amigos son densos  
You don't make any sense

No tienes sentido  
It's all at your expense

Todo está a tus expensas  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

Esto sólo era algo de una sola vez, cierto? Una vez que haya tenido éxito seduciéndola, su fascinación habrá terminado. Cierto? Sólo quería probarla, no pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Cierto? Por qué nadie le respondía?

You heard what I said

Oíste lo que dije  
I said I don't really like you

Dijo que de verdad no me gustas

Time passes by

El tiempo pasa  
And you wonder why

Y te prhuntas por qué  
I'm not gonna lie

No voy a mentir  
You mean nothin' to me

No significas nada para mí

I don't care what you do

No me importa lo que hagas  
I don't care about you

No me importas  
I don't care get a clue

No me importa tener una idea  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

Syaoran suspiró de nuevo y le dio la espalda a su pequeña figura; obligándose a mirar el cielo oscureciéndose. No necesitaba una respuesta, figuró. Todo iría como planeado, la chica sólo lo estaba jodiendo. Una vez que descubriera que ella no era tan especial como él pensaba, podría seguir adelante. Sería soltero por el resto de su vida, y así era como él lo quería.

You and your friends are dense

Tú y tus amigos son densos  
You don't make any sense

No tienes sentido  
It's all at your expense

Todo está a tus expensas  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Porque de verdad no me gustas, de verdad no me gustas

I said I don't really like you!

Dije que de verdad no me gustas!

Las luces de la cabaña de apagaron, señalizando que todos deberían estar dormidos, y un pequeño 'Eek!' se escuchó por parte de Sakura. Syaoran la ignoró y se recostó, cerrando sus ojos.

"Por qué nadie vino a decirnos que ya era hora de dormir?" Se preguntó a sí misma, su voz temblando un poquito. Syaoran abrió un ojo con curiosidad. Así que, la pequeña Sakura asustada de la oscuridad?

"Cállate." La voz de Syaoran salió áspera y dura, porque apenas la había utilizado en todo el día.

Sakura lloriqueó y susurró apresuradamente. "Li! Hay un hombre aquí, en dónde estás?" Syaoran miró sorprendido y casi sonrió alegremente. Esto será divertido. Es hora de la venganza. La verdad no recordaba por qué habían peleado en primer lugar, pero las peleas siempre involucraban venganzas y este era su chance.

"Creí haberte dicho que te callaras! Si hablas del muchacho, puedes encontrar las partes de su cuerpo ocultas afuera." Dijo usando la misma voz y luego se rio entre dientes, incluso su risa saliendo áspera.

Syaoran escuchó cómo la espalda de Sakura golpeaba la cabecera y su lento lloriqueo llegó a sus oídos. Syaoran comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero luego se imaginó cómo sería su reacción al descubrir que había sido él. A menos que…

Syaoran caminó silenciosamente de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió para luego girarse y mirar en dirección de donde venía."Hey, maldito bastardo vete de aquí antes de que te patee el trasero!"dijo en su propia voz. Esto va a ser difícil, ser dos personas, y hacerlo en la oscuridad para más.

"Tú, pequeño enano, pensé que me había deshecho de ti." Dijo con su voz áspera y casi se rió de lo ridículo en lo que se había convertido todo. En serio, la chica a la que estaba intentando des-asustar de verdad lo estaba jodiendo.

"Yeah, bueno, nadie se puede deshacer de mí." Luego golpeó la pared con su puño, e hizo un gruñido con la voz áspera. Sakura, prácticamente se había hecho un ovillo, con su espalda contra la cabecera y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, estaba muy asustada y preocupada. Se había aliviado tanto cuando escuchó su voz, había tenido que resistirse al impulso de gritar su nombre.

"Ah, coño, mocoso estúpido." Gritó con su voz áspera. Syaoran siguió 'peleando' contra el 'asesino' como por un minuto y luego cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un portazo.

Sakura escuchó en alerta y casi comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando escuchó chirriar el borde de la cama. Quién era? Era Syaoran o el otro hombre? Sakura comenzó a temblar del miedo.

"Hey, Sakura, soy yo." Dijo Syaoran suavemente, sintiéndose mal, _muy_ mal por haberle hecho eso. Sakura abrió los ojos con cansancio y sin pensarlo lo agarró ciegamente en la oscuridad. Sakura estaba agarrada fuertemente a la parte delantera de su franela y no parecía querer soltar por los momentos.

"shh, está bien, Sakura. Él- err- no va a volver, te prometo que no te va a hacer daño." Dijo mientras la sostenía contra su pecho. Debí haberme dado una paliza yo mismo, pensó enfadado con él mismo. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

Sakura no dijo nada, pronto sus sollozos se calmaron y su respiración se volvió acompasada. Cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta ya se había quedado dormida, trató de alejarse pero inconscientemente sus manos apretaron su agarre en su franela. Parece que no iba a poder ir a ninguna parte.

Syaoran acarició su cabello, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan suave y si utilizaba algo para que le quedara así. Agregó a su lista de vida averiguarlo un día y luego casi se pateó a sí mismo preguntándose por qué carrizo le importaba.

**-.-.- Historia Secundaria -.-.-**

**El Primer Encuentro de Syaoran y Sakura**

"Sakura, justo a tiempo, como siempre!" Dijo Tomoyo alegremente. "Adivina de lo que te perdiste!" Sakura miró preguntándose y se sentó bostezando. "Va a venir un Nuevo estudiante y, es de China!" Continuó, sabiendo que Sakura no estaba del todo despierta.

La campana sonó antes que Sakura pudiera contestar y todos los estudiantes tomaron su lugar mientras la profesora se levantaba. "Silencio, estudiantes, y denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo alumno Li Syaoran."

Syaoran entró en el salón y le echó un vistazo, sobre todo fijándose en las chicas. Su mirada se mantuvo en Sakura y ella le sonrió. Sonrió con satisfacción y luego miró a la profesora y se imaginó que debía decir algo acerca de él.

"MI nombre es Syaoran Li y vengo de China. Estoy aquí porque mi madre me permitió salir de mi país y terminar mis estudios de la secundaria aquí. Tengo dieciséis y me gustan las artes marciales." Todo esto lo dijo mirando a Sakura, quien ahora lo estaba mirando curiosamente a él.

"Gracias, toma tu asiento detrás de Kinomoto y haz amigos." La profesora sonrió afectuosamente, sin saber que pronto Syaoran sería su peor pesadilla. "Por favor levante su mano, Kinomoto." Sakura levantó su mano educadamente y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Syaoran se hizo más grande.

El resto de la clase habló, algunas chicas mirando de vez en cuando a Syaoran. Syaoran se sentó y estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella habló primero, después de haberse girado.

"Hola, Li-san. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo quince y esta es mi amiga Tomoyo D-" Sakura comenzó alegremente pero Syaoran la interrumpió-

"Terminemos de hablar tanta paja y qué tal si te hago misericordioso favor de dejarte pasar en la noche en mi cálida cama. Te prometo que te haré pasar un buen rato." Dijo con aire de suficiencia inclinándose hacia adelante.

Syaoran la estudió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Era pequeña, pero parecía estar en buena forma, haciéndolo pensar que quizás hacía algún tipo de actividad recreacional. Tenía el cabello color caoba y justo por debajo de sus hombros y tenía un muy buen cutis. Una esencia a flores de cereza llegó hasta su nariz y casi gruñó de satisfacción. Sus cautivadores orbes esmeraldas pestañearon con curiosidad. Ella estaba bien, para su primer día en su nueva escuela.

De repente el inocente y pequeño ángel frente a él cambión un poquito. Parecía haber comenzado a arder fuego en sus ojos con tal intensidad que arrastró a Syaoran hacia ellos. Lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió sus labios para responder dulcemente. "Ni lo sueñes, tu bastardo coño 'e madre." Ok, quizás no.

Se volteó y Syaoran se quedó estupefacto por un momento. Nunca había sido rechazado de una forma tan brutal, en realidad, nunca en la vida había sido rechazado. Todas lo querían, cada chica caía bajo su hechizo. Excepto ella. Oh, esto apenas había comenzado.

Más tarde ese día, mientras seguía en curso la práctica de porristas y la de fútbol acababa de terminar, Syaoran fue hasta el campo para chequear a las chicas del equipo. Parecían estar terminando y la capitana les estaba diciendo que habían hecho un buen trabajo. Y quién era la capitana? Nada más ni nada menos que Sakura. Syaoran se quedó mirando entretenido, antes de recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana.

Syaoran pasó sus ojos lenta y calculadoramente por cada una de las chicas. Quería que su primera noche allí, fuese una buena elección. Allí. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una chica que era medio alta, delgada y de cabello negro. Sus profundos ojos marrones sonrieron cuando se echó el cabello hacia atrás con movimiento de la cabeza y le dijo algo a la chica que tenía al lado. Todo el equipo se rió de lo que la chica dijo y los ojos de Syaoran fueron arrastrados a Sakura mientras reía.

No te distraigas, se regañó a sí mismo. La escogería luego, cada chica era distinta. Sólo se había equivocado en la forma de abordarla, eventualmente sería suya. Porque, después de todo, Syaoran Li siempre conseguí lo que quería.

Las chicas se separaron y Syaoran caminó hasta la chica que había escogido. "Hola, bella." Dijo suavemente. La chica se giró sorprendida y se sonrojó al ver quién lo había dicho. Se metió un mechón de cabello suelto tras la oreja y sonrió tímidamente.

"H-hey Li. Mi nombre es Kazoko Hara." Dijo, la timidez abandonándola. Le sonrió seductoramente y Syaoran por su parte sonrió con suficiencia. Esta iba a ser fácil. Ella lo quería.

"Lo sé." Empezó a decir a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién era. "Te vi temprano y estaba embelesado por ti, quería saber si me acompañarías a cenar hoy y a todo lo demás." Arqueó sus cejas de modo insinuante.

Kazuko se sonrojó y le guiñó un ojo. "Sólo soy una inocente chica de dieciséis años Sr. Li, qué clase de chica cree que soy?" Las chicas podían llegar a ser tan fastidiosas a veces, pensó aburridamente. Tuve que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y se lanzó por un beso prolongado en los labios. "Pero, creo que puedo hacer algunas excepciones." Se rió tontamente y Syaoran se resistió ante el impulso de encogerse.

Cena y luego sexo en casa de ella, Syaoran se recordó, eso es todo por lo que tienes que pasar. La tomó por la cintura y se giró para abandonar el campo. Vio a Sakura mirándolos con incredulidad y le sonrió con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, se giró y se apuró para alcanzar a dos chicas. Syaoran conservó su sonrisa de suficiencia, pensando en lo divertido que sería tener a Sakura en su cama. No sería difícil, pronto le estaría rogando por que se lo diera. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué tanto van a cambiar las cosas entre ellos, no tienen idea.

* * *

N/T: Me disculpo por los errores, pero me imagino que no hubiesen querido esperar más de lo que ya han esperado! La próxima vez lo corrijo ;)

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este laaargo capítulo. A mí se me hizo eterno el traducirlo! No mentira! Pero sí ha sido el más largo creo yo. Y cada vez serán más y más largos así que quizás cada vez me tarde más y más en terminarlos.. Así que ténganme paciencia por favor =) Y que no se les olvide dejar reviews! Eso fue lo que me hizo retomar la historia.. Cada vez que me llegaba un correo decía: coño, estoy depravada.. tengo que seguirla por todas las personas que la han leído y que quieren que la continúe..

Claro está que disfruto mucho de traducir, pero sus reviews me dieron el ánimo y el impulso de seguir con estas historias y no dejarlas incompletas y empezar con otra. Muchas gracias!

Bueno chicos, sin más que decir me despido. Cuídense, besitos :*

Atte.: H3CH1C3R4


End file.
